What a turn around
by chanellyxoxo5
Summary: What if Rosalie's wish to have a child came true? what is she had a child and was seperated for 14 years? will this half vampire teen accept her fate? What becomes of her when her BFF is a werewolf? What about the Volturi? sequel info inside!
1. The meeting

What a turn around

What a turn around.

Hey this is purple apple….. You know what I'm droppin this name…… my name is Kelly. Any way my last story was a dud. Only o person reviewed. I promise this story to be a LOT better. Well I hope you like this story, I'm gonna write the first 3 chapters so PLEASE R/R!!

I just got my 8th grade graduation diploma and was heading over to meet my parents. I couldn't find them instead all I found was a young couple headed towards me. They looked like they were 19 maybe 20. The woman had beautiful long wavy blond hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a topaz same as mine. She looked A LOT like me except for the hair and eye color difference. She was shaking and crying tearless sobs. The man had short wavy hair and topaz eyes also. His hair was a chocolate brown the same as my hair. He was HUGE!! Like a TOTAL weight lifter. (Oh and I'm half vampire. It will go into detail in the second or third chapter.) He was glowing with pride like he had a child that graduated.

"Hey Kelly!!" The man said to me. He picked me up in a HUGE bear hug. He would have crushed me if the woman hadn't slapped him in the back of the head. He put me down. These people were insane.

"H-how do you know my n….. Oh…. Yah…." They announced our names as we each got our certificate.

"Yah Emmet…. I think she got your brains." I shot the woman a dirty look. Well at least I had a name to put on the restraining order.

"Yah but she got your attitude Rosalie." Before he could finish I took off running. Now I was pretty fast, but he was faster. I was taking off guard as some one grabbed me from behind. I started to struggle in his arms. I kicked between his legs and it didn't even faze him. I elbowed him in the side as hard as I could and I bruised my arm. I then threw my head back into his neck, NOTHING!

"Wow. She sure puts up a fight." The strange man Emmet said.

"Hurry, before some one sees." Rosalie whispered. I was about to scream but Emmet covered my mouth. So I bit him.

"SHIT! That hurt." I was bout to scream but then every thing went black……

Hey what do you think so far?? I want 10 reviews before I write a fourth chapter. So PLEASE R/R!! THANK YOU!! 


	2. What's going on?

What a turn around Chapter 2 What a turn around Chapter 2

HOLA!! It's Kelly agiain…… Chanel now goes by Whit Coconut… yah… we were havin a sleep over and she randomly said that as I was writing this…. Any way…. This is the second of the first three or four that I have already written. I'm gonna need help later on. IT GETS GOOD!! Kelly falls in love later but yah…. R/R!!

Next thing I knew I woke up in a red convertible. (**Sorry I forgot what kind of car Rosalie drove!! MY BAD!!**) The top was on and a thick blanket was covering me. I heard whispering in the front.

"Rosalie…… What if she doesn't accept what we are, the truth? What if she runs away and tells some one?!"

"Emmet…. We watched her, her whole life. I don't think that she is the kind of person that would do that. We just have to gain her trust."

"Yah maybe…… Hey look!! DAVE AND BUSTER'S!! Ow!" I sat up and stretched.

"Oh…. Good morning Sunshine." I looked at him like he was crazy. Then it hit me.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I ?!"

"Well Rose she has our mouth." She nodded in agreement.

"AHH!! WHERE THE HELL AM I ?!" Emmet broke out in a wave of laughter. I started to tear. I was in a car with crazy people miles away from home. All I heard over my sniffing was the laughter, a slap and "ow!" I felt the car pull to the side of the road. The drivers door opened and closed. Then the door to the left of me opened and Rosalie climbed in next to me and pulled me into her. She told me it was ok and she soothed me by patting my head and rubbing my back. Emmet was quiet. I finally stopped crying and Rosalie wiped my tears away.

"Emmet and I," She motioned to Emmet and herself and he waved with a stupid grin. I rolled my eyes and she continued. " Are 96 year old vampires. We are also your parents." I busted out laughing. I now know where I got my loud laugh.

"Ok- seriously- why did you- take me?" I had a hard time getting me sentence out between laughs.

"We really are. From the time you turned 13 you were slowly becoming a vampire. That is why you went through weird changes, that also explains you eyes." This made me laugh even harder. They stared at me with aggravated looks. I started to settle down when then I spoke; " Wait. I thought vampires can't reproduce."

"Well you see we were new borns when-"

"STOP! THAT PART I _REALLY _ DON"T WANT TO HEAR! But continue."

"Well since we were dead and it happened our fourth year….." I glared at her. "Any way since we were dead it took about 77 years for you to develop." I gave her an 'are you serious' look.

"What ever." I rolled my eyes. "So how did I end up at my other home?"

"Yah. I never got that. Alice would have loved a niece!" We both looked at him in disbelief she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Well Emmet and I took a vaycay to figure out what to do. Oh and I didn't even look pregnant…… Don't ask why. But we found a young couple and they took you in. We told them that after 8th grade we would take you. We told them that it would be best to act like she was actually kidnapped. We chose the end of your middle school life so that you could join us in high school!"

"Oh!! Now I get it." This time we both slapped him in the back of the head. We laughed a little. It was noonish the day after graduation.

"Hey Rose turn the radio on and see if they did their part."

'An Amber alert has be sent out this morning. We are looking for a Kelly O'Shea. She is 14 years old, has brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. She has topaz eyes and is 5" 6' If you see her name please call….." Emmet turned the radio off.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"Well we told your parents that if you weren't home the day of graduation we had you. We told them to give us a day start and do an Amber alert. That way no one had to explain." I nodded my head. It actually made sense. It's better then explaining two 20 year olds claiming to be my parents. I looked around, it was raining, we clearly weren't in San Diego any more. We were some where in Oregon. Then sleep took me over.


	3. Room disaster

What a turn around chapter 3

What a turn around chapter 3!

HEY I WANNA THANK IsolmelySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood and PrincessCaspian08 for being the first to update!! YOU ROCK!! This chapter is for you 2!! They updated in like 20 minutes!! THANK YOU!!

I felt a cold rush of air in the car then it was gone. I was half awake at the time.

"Oh my god. I'm not sure about Emmet but she's definatly Rosalie's…… She beautiful." Rosalie giggled and Emmet socked the person next to me.

"Hmm….." I was slowly waking up.

"So you told her?" There was a pause. "Does she know what we ALL are?"

"Only that we are. And that she's half." I looked up to see Rosalie fully focused on the road, thank the lord she was goin 110!! The man next to me turned his head.

"Oh… Hi I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale. I guess you could say I'm your uncle." His tone was relaxed and calm. I shook his out stretched hand.

"Hey," Emmet said to break the silence. "Tell us about your self. We saw that you had athletic trophies in your room. You like baseball?"

"First of all it's softball and I love it. And second, YOU WERE IN MY ROOM?!" I was outraged.

"Honey relax. We wanted to see your room so that we could tell Alice how to fix your new one up. So you would like it." Rosalie was calm when she spoke. My eyes widened in terror. Oh SHIT.

"Wait is she going to do my room _EXACTLY _like my old room?" "Yah." "Great." This was going to suck. Like A LOT!

"Kelly what? You feel disappointed….. Oh I can feel and manipulate others emotions." Oh…. Weird. "Yes me and the rest of the Cullen family are vampires….. So what about your room?"

"I haven't re done my room since I was 10. I never took the time to re decorate and re arrange." Jasper's phone then rang.

"Hold on dear. Let me put you on speaker." (Alice will be in bold.)

"**OH MY GOD!! HI KELLY!! IT'S YOUR AUNT ALICE!! SO ABOUT YOUR ROOM… YOU DON'T LIKE DISNEY CHANEL STARS?"**

"Not particularly……"

"**OK…. TO THE MALL!!" ** "She like to shop." Emmet stated. Thank you captian obvious.

"**Bella! We need to go back to the mall!! Get off of Edward! We need to get more stuff for Kelly's room!" **In the background I heard two different groans and;

"Kelly! CAN'T YOU LIVE WITH IT FOR A FEW DAYS?! PLEASE!!"

"**None sense Bella. Kelly don't worry I had a vision and know exactly what you want. BYE JAZZY LOVE YOU!! BY ROSE. Oh and don't do Emmet's next bright idea. It will leave Kelly with a broken leg. Bye idiot….. I mean Emmet!" **_click! _Jasper and I broke out laughing.

The rest of the ride home consisted of Emmet being constantly slapped, me running out of breath laughing so hard and the story of each family member. We arrived a day later in Seattle, Washington.


	4. New life

Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

HEY!! Sorry that this took to long….. Wait….. It's ben what 4 days….. oh well….. Any way I had a hard time comin up with a new chapter. You guys might need to help me with this….. Any way hope you enjoy!!

I woke up to see that we were parked on a long drive way. I was half awake and I looked out the window to see Jasper next to a small girl with spiky hair. I presumed that it was Alice. She was very pretty. Then I saw a couple next to them. The girls had waist length hair and was very pretty to. I only guessed that it was Bella. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet mentioned a few times that I looked a bit like her. The man next to her was BEAUTIFUL. _Did I just think that? EW!! I'm hitting on my uncle!! _He had bronze hair. Yah, that had to be Edward. I could tell by how Bella clung to him. _EW….. _I shiver ran down my spine. I was starting to fall asleep when I heard;

"Ah…. Please Rosy! Let me see her!!" Rosalie and Emmet were shaking their heads.

"No Alice. She has had a hard few days. Let her est. With you around she'll need all the energy her human body can get. Right Bella?" She nodded. This didn't really click. How could a vampire know how much sleep a person needed? I then remembered a conversation they had about how they thought we would really click. (They thought I was a sleep at the time.)

"Please? I wont wake her. I just want to see the famous Rosalie and Emmet offspring!"

"FINE! But if you wake her I will burn your favorite out fit….. no… I will shred your credit cards." Rosalie gave up, and Alice's eyes widened with fright. She nodded and walked toward the car. I closed my eyes knowing that I would have to get use to this.

"Wait stop her!!" I heard a males voice. I heard some running and then a thud. Actually a thud was an understatement. It sounded more like a clap of thunder. I jumped out of the car. Only to lean back on the car. _Note to self. Don't suddenly jump up from a laying down position. _I looked in front of me to see a confused Alice dog piled by Rosalie and Bella. My eyes widened in fright.

"I'm not to sure if I want to know."

"Alice was going to nudge you a bit to have you wake up and say that you just so happen to wake up as she opened the door." I nodded. I then looked confused. "Oh. I guess that they forgot to mention that some of us have powers. I can read minds, Alice sees the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Bella Can give people bad luck. Like she can make them trip of fall or what ever." I nodded. I was exhausted. We stayed in the driveway telling each other about ourselves. Well it was mainly me telling them about my child hood. I avoided relationships. That was one thing I couldn't go back to.

**Flash back**

"_Kelly? Kelly? Honey you need to wake up." I looked up to see my mothers face stained with dry tears. She sat on my bed and I sat up to look her in the eye. _

"_Mom. Why are you crying? IS IT DAD? IS HE OK?" She nodded. _

"_Honey, It's not your father. It's Mitchel. He got in a car accident. Honey…. He didn't make it." I broke out in hysterical fits of tears. How could my first real boy friend leave me? It wasn't fair. _

End flash back

"So Kelly here is your room." Rosalie showed me to my room. I was exhausted so I was ready to get some sleep. I entered a room. It was HUGE! I mean like it was a room from a mansion. Two sides opposite were a pretty purple and the others were a beautiful cerulean. On the right wall was a big desk, it had two shelves so that I could put nick- nacks on. On the desk sat a expensive lap top and a brand new black video ipod. (The computer was loaded with things I liked. The ipod had all the songs I liked. Even songs that I had never heard of but still liked. God, Alice was good.)

The bed matched the walls, under the bed was a single drawer the Alice had made specially for me to store the things from my past life. It came with a lock and key. I had a T.V. over my bed so that I could watch it when laying down. I had a dresser to the left of my bed. With vampire speed Rosalie put the few clothes I owned in them she said that I would be dragged to the mall in a few days. Even if they had to tie me down. I thanked her and climbed into my bed. The way my room was set up reminded me of him. I fell into a deep sleep.

"_Uh…. Hey Kelly? Can I talk to you?" Mitchel a boy that I had known since I was 10 was standing in front of me. He had brown shaggy hair, and deep green eyes. I have known him for 3 years but he was a really good friend. "Well I was wondering if like, I don't know, um Friday, only if you want to, like go um, see a um movie?" I giggled at his mumbling. He looked at his feet. I saw he blushed a scarlet red. I never noticed how cute he was until now. I tilted his chin up too look into his breathtakingly green eyes, "I would love to. Pick me up at 5. You know where I live." He smiled. We said our good byes. I told my friends and they dragged me to the mall. My date was in two days._

End Flash Back

I woke up shaking. I got out of my bed and brushed my hair. I looked in my full length mirror to make sure I was decent. I followed the hall down to the stairs. I heard talking and decided to wait till they were done. But my curiosity lead me to stay on the balcony over the living room.

"So, what are we going to do. The Amber alert is nation wide. Her picture is ALL over the T.V. and the internet, news paper, and there are flyers ALL over town!" I know Edward didn't want to sound mean but that was the way it came off.

"Well what we are going to do is edit her looks a bit. A hair cut, contacts make up and ear piercing." It was the voice of an older man I assumed to be Carlisle.

"No! I may now have gotten her back a few days. This may seem weird but I'm not going to let my daughter be covered in make up and piercings!" he sounded truly angry. It was a bit weird but I really felt loved about it.

"Kelly! I know you are up there! Get your half vampire butt down here!!" Alice said loud enough for me to hear. I walked down the stairs. I sat in between Rosalie and Emmet. We were in a circle made up of Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, and Rosalie….. And me, Duh… Esme walked in with a small plate of chocolate chip cookies and handed them to me. I devoured them as they talked about our little issue.

"Ok Kelly. First thing is well…… We need to change your name." I looked confused. "We need to change it so people don't get suspicious. You know, new family a girl conveniently named Kelly with brown hair, and 5" 6'. So we need to decide on a name. We were thinking something that sounded like Kelly. So you weren't to confused." I nodded. I didn't want things to change but it was for the best. I just hoped I wasn't intruding.

"OH MY GOD! Your name is going to be Cali! You know as in Cali short for California? Cali, Kelly? Plus it is short for California where you came from." I nodded I liked it. "Ok. But your eyes we decided to get contact lenses that will only change your eye color. You eyes will be a REALLY pretty blue. And the ears we were gonna get fake ones until you are comfortable with them actually pierced. So yah." I was over whelmed with information. I nodded. "Was she being to pushy?" Emmet whispered in my ear.

"Emmet. I saw what she would like. Relax." He nodded. This was weird being so loved by people I just met.

"Kelly go get dressed there are some clothes in your dresser. Were going to go the mall and get some new clothes and those contact lenses." "Ok" I climbed the stairs to my room. I got dressed and checked myself in the mirror. I looked tired and stressed. I washed my face in my personal bathroom and headed down. I had a feeling that this was going to be a VERRY interesting trip to the mall.


	5. Awkward findings

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey my loyal fan fic friends!! (haha that was a uh… idk some language arts thingy!) Any way this is the next chapter and sorry this took so long to get on. My internet got messed up….. SORRY!! I hope I make it up to you in this chapter!!

We finally got to the mall. Emmet decided to tag a long. Actually Rosalie and Alice dragged him so he could carry the bags. It was pretty funny watching Emmet being dragged into Alice's yellow Porsche. We got to the mall and we stopped at the contact lens place. Alice walked to the desk were a boy their age was at. His face had SO MANY pimples I felt like I was Rosalie. Yah he really helped my self esteem. Well Alice got the lenses. She got so many of them a plastic bag was to small to carry them all. Thanks to the boy at the desk we got it all half off. (And he got a weird foreign number.) Alice held up her hand held mirror. I put the contact lenses in. They fit perfectly, they didn't affect my eyesight. I turned to Emmet and Rosalie to get their approval. Emmet loved it he shook his head so fiercely that I swore that he would get whiplash. I turned to Rosalie she nodded her head looking a little sad and she walked out of the store.

"What's wrong with Rosalie? Did I do something wrong?" I turned to my new family. I pulled the hood of my sweatshirt off, now that my eyes were different I didn't have to be so hidden. (Plus I had some cover up to hide my freckles.)

"No Cali. Actually you did something right." I didn't completely understand. If I did something right why did my mother walk away from me? Emmet continued, "You see when Rosalie was human her eyes were the same blue. (I actually don't remember what her eye color was so yah…. Don't refer to this is you want to know I was guessing.) I guess it reminded her of it. Actually you look just like she did." I nodded. I walked out of the store to see Rosalie sitting on a bench. I walked up to her and sat down next to her. I hugged her and she just let me. She pulled away and apologized. We continued shopping. I was arm in arm with Rosalie and Alice. Emmet was behind us carrying the hundreds of bags from stores like; Hollister, Abercrombie, Aeropostal, Pac Sun, Forever 21, and Anchor Blue. We were headed to the food court so I could eat. We had been shopping for a few hours. When I was taken from the arms of my family and surrounded by other people.

Chanel P.O.V. (ya the Chanel that I hang wit!)

It had been a few days since Kelly's abduction. We truly missed her. We needed to get out of town every thing we did reminded us of her. It sucked majorly. But my parents had to come to Seattle for business. So my parents invited me and the rest of the gang to come. They saw how depressed we were. So Kelly has been gone for a few days now. We decided to go to the mall. It was the one thing Kelly didn't really appreciate. We avoided Arepostal because it was Kelly's favorite store. We walked past it and Moni, Shelby and I broke down into tears. Bri, Alynn and Kelsey didn't know why until we told them what the store was. We hadn't eaten for a while so we headed to the food court until we saw her.

"OH MY GOD! Please tell me that you see what I see?" Kelsey was having a heart attack we thought she was insane till we saw what she was pointing at. It was her. At least it looked like her.

"Ok we need to act fast. We run grab her and drag her to the bathroom to talk. Ok? Break!" Alynn instructed. We all nodded. "1, 2, 3!' We ran and grabbed her. The people she was with turned and tried to react but they ran into the man. We got away.

Cali P.O.V.

"Kelly? OH MY GOD KELLY!!" I was hugged by my best friends. I wanted to hug them back but I couldn't. I wanted to break out in tears. That could give me away though. I pulled away they all looked confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. I don't know any Kelly's. The only Kelly I have heard of was the one abducted a week ago." Their eyes started to tear up. I hated to lie to my best friends like that. "But you look so much like her. You have the same voice." Brianna was near tears. I grabbed a poster off of the wall. It was a missing child poster of me.

"You see…… She has brown eyes while I have blue. She has freckles where I don't and she has one ear piercing and I have three and a hole in the top of my ear." I pointed to each difference. They nodded and apologized.

"Sorry. You look like her and we just miss our friend-" Monica was cut off by Rosalie.

"Cali! Where are you? Cali honey!" They turned back to me and left. I walked out to see a frantic Rosalie and Emmet covered in red marks and a scared Alice.

"Do I want to know?" I pointed to the others.

"Well I beat the shit out of Emmet for being in the way of us and I scared and threatened Alice to destroy her credit cards for not seeing this." I broke out laughing I didn't know Rosalie was that protective.

"So Ke- Cali who were those girls that took you?" I sighed and my eyes started to water.

"Those were my friends- when- I lived – well- in my past life." I was trying to talk while holding back sobs. Emmet was about to say something but he stopped Alice and Rosalie shot him a death glare. We decided to ignore what happened. But I had a feeling that my friends were watching me to prove something. So I skipped subway and panda express at the food court. They knew what I liked. I ordered pizza and a medium sprite. I finished eating. We went to a few more stores. We left the mall with about 100 bags, and so many clothes I was set for life. I got back to the house exhausted. Bella helped put my stuff away talking about the numerous times Alice and Rosalie took her shopping when she was human. She was a really great person. I already loved her like a sister. It was hard to see my friends. But when Bella left I opened the drawer under my bed and took out the pictures. I went through them. There were pictures of me and my family, friends and peers. Then I stumbled a pon the ones of him and me. I was on his back at the beach. We were laughing as the waves behind us were crashing. I drifted into slumber.

"_Kelly come here!" I got up from the towel and ran to my boy friend Mitchel. He grabbed me and threw me on his back. He ran into the waves and we broke out laughing. _

"_I love you." He whispered into my ear. "I love you to." We broke out laughing even more when a wave crashed on us breaking our kiss. _

Chanel P.O.V.

We watched this girls "Cali" too see what she got to eat. We knew what Kelly ate so we wanted to see what she ate. But the girls walked past Kelly's favorite places to eat and went for pizza and ordered pepperoni and a Sprite. A DAMN SPRITE!! It scarred us a bit to see a girl that mixed her drinks (Hey don't knock it till you try it!) got a Sprite. She sat down with three other people who didn't get any food. But MAN they were good looking. We wouldn't have believed "Cali" and called child services if she didn't look like the blond, and the only guy there. Oh well.

"Hey you guys lets give it a rest. Maybe it isn't her. If it was don't you think we would have noticed any Kelly activities. I mean she seems to be enjoying her self. Kelly HATES to shop with a passion." Brianna has a point but I really didn't want to leave. I started to shake a bit. Some one grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Chanel Chill Axe! Why are you shaking? We can stay a bit longer!" "Sorry, I don't know why I started to do that." I stopped shaking. _What the HELL was that! I never did that before. I wasn't even that mad!!_ We grabbed our bags and left.

Rosalie P.O.V.

I looked to see my new daughter a little sad and preoccupied. So I whispered some thing to Emmet and well it didn't take long for him to agree. I felt bad for Cali to have to adapt to Emmet. He looked around and grabbed the unwrapped the unused straw and grabbed the other out of Cali's cup.

"What was that for?" She stopped mid sentence to look up to see Emmet stick them in his mouth with most of it sticking out.

"Look!!" Alice turned her attention off of a sale sign of a store to Emmet. "I'm a Walrus!!" Cali started to giggle then broke out laughing, same with Alice and I. I then looked over my shoulder at a weird smell. I didn't know what it was exactly but it smelled HORIBLE! I ignored it and Cali finished eating we shopped a bit more and went home. Bella helped Cali unpack and came down stairs.

"Rosalie Emmet. You have an angle on your hands. She has a great attitude. Wait are you sure she's yours?" I looked at her curiosly "Well She has a brain unlike Emmet and she has a great attitude." She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. I threw a pillow at her. Edward walked in twitching. (Those of you who have read Alice's vision know what kind of twitching I'm talking about.) Bella ran to his side and hugged him and guided him to the couch.

"Edward, honey. What's wrong." "Yah _honey._" Edward and Bella threw Emmet a death glare. "What's wrong why are you all twitchy." Edward took a deep breath. Then Jasper came in. He looked a little depressed.

"Cali is having a dream and I saw it….. It scarred me to see what my 14 year old niece is dreaming about. But it's really sad. She was dreaming about her old life." We turned to Jasper. He nodded and said that Cali was depressed. We needed to try to make her forget.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! R/R LIKE THE WIND!!


	6. First day of hell

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey thanks for the reviews….. Even though I got another 3….. _Eyes water a bit. _But u can change that by telling your friends!! PLEASE!! Any who……Hope you like this chapter, it mainly focuses on Kelly's school life. ENJOY!!

Cali P.O.V. (2 months later, first day if school.)

Well it was the first day of school. Alice wanted to help me get dressed. Ok I'm sorry, that was an understatement, Alice, Bella, and my own mother tied me down to a chair and did my make up. This was what the last few months have been like. My family trying to make my life busy to not dwell on the past.

_My family too me now_

_Esme: she is extremely motherly, she cooks for me and treats me like her own flesh and blood even though I'm not. _

_Carsile: He is like TOTALLY awesome he is kind and I'm so glad he is my "father/ grandfather" I constantly hurt some thing. (No I don't get hurt from falling but from sports. I'm pretty athletic.) _

_Rosalie: THE BEST MOM EVA!! Like she is more like a sister but she is like my mother…. SHE ROCKS!! _

_Emmet: OH MY GOD. Don't even get me started. He's an idiot but I can't help it but love him. He is like a big overly protective brother…. To make it better he is my dad. (Oh and I don't call them that….. ever.) _

_Alice: Hyper small pixie fun best friend sister that loves to torture me by shopping and make overs. Yah that basicaly explains her. _

_Jasper: shy but totally nice. He is my other protective brother. He acts really quiet but when you break through the ice you see how funny, active and weird he can be. _

_Bella: Alice and Rosalie's partner in crime when it came to torturing me. I could come to her for anything because she was human only a few years ago. She is really cool._

_Edward: Ok… Well yah. He is totally nice and cool. I bond with every one in the family different. Him and Bella and I bond through reading. Oh and he is SUPER protective. Only because he knows what's going through the boys mind at the time. _

"Ok Cali, you're done." I looked in the mirror. _Great…. Emmet is soooo not gonna go for this. _I heard Edward's voice from the living room. "Well DUH!!" _shut up. _I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good. There was quite some make up on me but it looked natural. It really brought out my eyes and hair. Great. Next thing I know I'm pulled out of my seat and into an outfit that I would have never even looked at. I had on some tight dark blue jeans, and a shirt that was cute but maybe too much cleavage. _Shit. _

"Don't worry." Rosalie was facing me with a look of understanding. "I'll distract him." I nodded. Rosalie was gone in a flash. Bella also left to go wait with every one else. Alice went and finished dressing. I was extremely nervous. It was my first day of high school. I was shaking when a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. Alice was there holding back a laugh.

"Don't worry so much. I saw that you're going to a have a non life threatening day." I nodded. I never bet against Alice. (**haha see how I worked that in**.) I walked down the stairs acting casual. No one seemed to notice how I was looking. I was only waiting for Emmet's usual dad, 'you aren't wearing that. That is way too revealing.' Yah. I don't know where this came from but it was pretty amusing to see an 18-year-old buff dude fussing over his 14-year-old daughter. I rushed for the door. I was going to ride with Bella and Edward in the Volvo.

"Cali?" _Shit…. Busted. _I turned around to see a pissed off Emmet with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked me up and down. "At least put an undershirt on…." I rolled my eyes. "Emmet…. Come on. Alice said nothing was going to happen. PLEASE don't worry, I can handle myself." He rolled his eyes and left for his jeep. He knew I was right. He taught me some karate this summer. It didn't go to well. I got most moves before well, lets just say we no longer go in the attic.

Alice walked past me and smiled, I stuck my tongue out at her. Jasper walked out with a smile and patted my shoulder. Rosalie came up to me and laughed. "Sorry honey. That was soooo funny. I didn't know that he would not be distracted by-" I stopped her which made her laugh even harder. We left for school. I sat in the back of the car with by basic blue backpack on my lap. I was freaking out. We arrived to the school and walked to the office to get our schedules.

"Hi. We are Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmet, and Cali Cullen. And Jasper and Rosalie Hale." The woman at the front desk nodded wide eyed at the thought of how many people were in the family. It was freakin hilarious!! She handed us our schedules. I was going to start as a freshman, Edward, Bella and Alice as sophomores, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet as juniors. Great. At least we had lunch together. The bell rang and we headed off to our first class. I had science. I walked into the class. Every one knew each other because it was such a small town it was weird for such a large family too move in. I got mean glares from girls too see that every one of the guys had their full attention on me. Great. I sat at an empty desk and pulled out a book. Wuthering Heights. (**teehee**) Bella got me hooked. The first time Edward saw me read it he just laughed and rolled his eyes. I looked up from my book to see a boy leaning on my desk.

"Hey cutie. You knew here? I could show you a round if you know what I mean?" Yep it was going to be a VERRY interesting day.

"Hey did you see the really BIG and BUFF new guys today?" The idiot nodded. He was trying to act all hot. _Eww….. Edward? Please don't tell Emmet. He will hurt this weird stuck up boy and I actually want to try to fit in. _

"Yah well those were my brothers. They are pretty protective." His eyes got wide then he spoke. "Yah well. They don't have to know." He took his fingers and lifted my chin to his face. His breath was on my face. _Eww…. On second thought maybe you should tell him… after I give this guy a piece of my mind._

"So do you want me to show you around or not?" I shook my head. " First of all. My age is probably your I.Q. and secondly I could probably kick your ass. And if you want to keep that hand I recommend you don't touch me." He took his hand back. I smiled and he glared. "Bitch, your gonna regret that. No one shoots down Grant Woods." I nodded. His eyes tightened and he walked away. I got a text on my new cell phone from Edward.

_Dang Cali. WAY 2 GO!! Bella Alice and I applaud you. I won't tell if you don't but you scared the SHIT out of that guy. Remind me to never tick you off!! Way 2 Go SIS!! – Edward 3 Bella. P.s Don't tell Emmet about my signature. I will never hear the end of it. _

I got back to my book only to then be stopped by a skoff. _You have got to be effin kiddin me. Oh my god Edward. I think I might kill theses people. You know I can I got my strength comin in!! _I looked up into the face of probably the snottiest girl ever. She had long black hair and green eyes and a look that said back off bitch.

"Uh. What do you like think you were like doin like talking to my boyfriend? Like what do you think like gives you the right?" _Oh my like god like this is like how she like really talks._

"I'm sorry. That ass hole is your boyfriend. I am like truly like sorry….. like." Her mouth opened a bit and her glare tightened. "Well don't ever talk to him… Ok bitch?"

"Ok this is my first day and already people hate me." She looked shocked. "Did you hear me? I called you like a bitch, bitch." I nodded. "Yah I heard you. But I don't really care for your opinion." She looked at me more fiercely. I went back to my book only to have it be ripped out of my hands and thrown to the floor. "That was rude. That was my sisters. She loves that book so please don't do that." She slapped me hard across the face. I looked at her, stood up and grabbed my book. I looked at her and sat back down.

"I don't think you understand. I'm the most popular, prettiest girl in school. I can make your life hell. You know what I will make your life hell. I hope you are ok with no friends cause that is how the rest of your high school life is going to be." _Haha… obviously they haven't seen Rosalie, Alice or Bella yet or any one else. I know you are listening. God this is going to be fun at lunch. _I rolled my eyes at the girl and she walked away. Class finally started. I was texting every one about what happened. Edward and Jasper were going to talk to the Grant guy and for the girl I think her name was Clarissa. Yah well when she sees me at lunch she might back up. Well the classes blew through up until 4th period. P.E. we were playing softball. Yup softball this was gonna rock. I got a text message.

Cali! Please please. We don't need to draw attention to our family. So please don't beat the ball now. Thank you love ya and see you at lunch. – LUVS JASPER!!

Yah that's Alice. (**Your probably thinking that its weird that they are doing p.e. so soon but, they got their outfits during summer. And it's high school and it's my story… yah.)** I dressed out and headed to the P.E. area. There we picked teams. Big shocker I was picked last. There was this one guy on my team that actually didn't look at me funny. He had theses really cute brown eyes and hair. _AH!! Kelly stop it. OH GOD EDWARD DON'T LISTEN! But he was soo…… EDWARD IF YOU TELL ANY ONE I WILL PERSONALY CHOP YOU AND BURN YOU!! _

"Hey." Oh my god he is talking to me. "Hi" great he is talking to me. "Umm…. Your batting last. Ok? O and I'm Mathew. Who are you?" I smiled "Hi. I'm Ke- I mean Cali Cullen. I'm new. I moved here with my brothers and sisters and parents." He nodded and left. _Wow. He was so CUTE!! And he talked to me. _Then I heard it.

"O.M.G.! You whore!! What are you doing talking to Mathew? That's my boyfriend." I turned around to see a girl with short red hair and blue eyes. _Oh my god. You have to be kiddin me!! How did Alice not see this? Oh well…. At least I can show off a bit…. TEEHEE!! _"What do you think gives you the right to talk to my boyfriend? Back off bitch." I turned around to face her. Her eyes widened, and then she relaxed. She must have realized why Mathew was talking to me. _Well duh I'm Rosalie's daughter!_

"For the last time Audrey, I'm not your boy friend. It was one date and I caught you making out with Tyson." _OMG HE ISN'T TAKIN!! YAY!! EDWARD if you tell anyone I will kill you. _"But baby, I thought we had-" he shook his head. "Audrey I'm not your boyfriend, we had nothing special. Okay?" She smirked at me and smiled at Mathew. "What ever. Bye!" she tried to sound sexy. Gag me with a spoon.

"HEY NEW GIRL! YOUR UP!" I walked to the plate and took the bat.

"Do you need me to show you how to bat?" There was a guy defiantly jock.

"No. I can bat thank you though." He scoffed. "What ever." _Ok I'm deffinately gonna beat this ball. _First pitch; ball. Second I swung the bat hard. And make contact. I ran hard and fast. I was safe at third.

"Holy Shit! Did you see that? That girl can play!" That was basically all I heard the rest of class. The bell rang.

Lunch.

I left the locker room to get some wolf howls and cat whistles…. _Next time Emmet has an issue with what I wear I might side with him. _I entered the lunch room with one tables full attention on me. There I saw Audrey, Clarissa, Grant and him….. I walked over to my table. It was a funny sight. Edward and Jasper were trying to hold down Emmet from beating the crap out of the Grant kid. Yah. Then I looked at Bella, Alice and Rosalie. They had the stupidest grins on. I shot a look at Edward and he just looked away. _FEAR ME!_

"AWW…. Cali that's sooooo cute!!" Yah I'm gonna kill Edward. "Do you want us to talk to those two girls?" I shook my head. "No. If they mess with me I'll get them back some how." I looked at Emmet. "Chill. If he tries ANY THING on me I can kick his ass. Oh… and do you know what Edward's signature is when he texts?" Emmet looked at me with a HUGE smile. Edward shot me a dirty look. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late. Edward's signature is Edward hearts Bella." Emmet looked at Edward and broke out laughing. That when I heard it; "So bitch. You think that you can steal everyone's boy friends huh?" I turned around to see all of the 10 popular girls standing next to me. "Oh hi! Um… this BITCH would like to introduce you to her OLDER siblings. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Emmet, Jasper and Edward." Their eyes got wider when they saw how they looked. "Oh. I'm sorry Cali. That was rude of us."

"Yah I don't think so. You mess with one of us you're screwed. So bye." The girl talking went red and left followed by every one else.

"God Cali. What did you do?" Every one was going into fits of laughter.

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writer block. Chanel doesn't really appear till later. The story mainly focuses on Cali so yah. Her part is big but she will show up a bit later! REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh and ideas on how to get back at the mean girls? I can't think of anything and I think I'm going to have them bug Cali. Idk….. R/R PLEASE!!**


	7. Sorry its short

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey here is the next chapter. I tried to write this chapter faster because my last chapter was late. Sorry about that. It kinda gets hard to write this. I'm havin a bit of a writers block. So this chapter is Cali at school, and yah! Now I'm gonna shut up so you can enjoy!!

I explained too my family what had happened. I didn't quite understand why people came off so mean to me. _What could I have possibly done to deserve this? There really isn't anything special about me. And they don't know me so it can't be my attitude. Do I come off that mean? _I was thinking to my self and noticed my family. Emmet and Rosalie were glowing with pride. I assumed that it had something to do with the fact that I can stand up for myself. Jasper looked miserable. I assumed it was all of the mixed emotions that go on through a high school lunch room. Alice got out of her seat to comfort her husband. Edward was whispering something in Bella's ear as I was thinking. He was ratting me out.

"Cali. Why would you think that? You aren't a rude person. You handed your situations nicely. Kind of. And Cali, you are special, you are the most beautiful freshman there. So the girls are jealous and the boys are full of lust and their ego's are WAY to big."

"Thanks Bella. But tell that to them. I can hear them." It was true. My 15th birthday was coming soon. That meant another 2 years until I was to become a full vampire so I had abilities coming in. I was getting a bit stronger. I was as strong as a 19 year old guy and I had pretty good hearing, I could hear some one whisper from 20 feet away.

"The youngest Cullen is such a whore. I don't know what her problem is." Yah. Bella was right. I wasn't a rude person. Not.

"Hey I'm swamped with home work tonight. So I'll be in my room. Ok?" Of course Alice didn't like the idea.

"But Ke- Cali! I wanted to go shopping! You birthday is in 2 months and I want to go shopping!"

"That made no sense what so ever. Why can't we go shopping then?"

"Ok. I don't really have a reason to go shopping but still! When do I?" She had a point there. She was still hanging onto Jasper when the bell rang. The couples hugged and kissed. (EW!! Who wants to see their parents and aunts and uncles suck face?) I got my hugs and headed to my second to last class, social studies.


	8. Complications

Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

**Hey here is the next chapter. I've been running out of ideas to write so yah. Pleases R/R!!**

2 months later. Cali's or Kelly's B- day.

"Cali Cullen!! Get you're little half vampire ass down here! Cali!" I was half awake as Alice called me down from down stairs. I wasn't moving from my bed, I was exhausted from staying up all night doing homework, and making up for p.e. (_Got my cast off a month ago, and I had a doctors/ parents note for P.E. and I still had to make up two weeks of it.)_

"Kelly Cullen! Get you're ass down here before I let your father wake you up." I truly love mother dearest.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez. Stinkin nocturnal vampires." I said the last part under my breath.

"I heard that!" I rolled my eyes. I saw that Alice took the liberty of picking my outfit out for me. Again. It was a pair of tight blue jeans, just a normal casual blue and a purple aeropostal shirt with a white under shirt. _At least it wasn't a skirt and tank top._

"I might suggest that to her if you don't hurry up!" Gotta love that fact that you share a house with a mind reading vampire. I headed down stairs to see my family waiting for me in the living rooms. They had huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Uh… what's with the faces? I swear if you jump me I will kick your butts in what, two- oh…." How the hell did I forget my own 15th birthday? I mean like really.

"Yah. She is deffinatly Emmett's." I shot Jasper glares like daggers. He backed up a bit. _Tehe my uncle fears me. _

"Wow. Jasper. She's right, you do fear her. That's pretty low, now every girl in the house scares you." I looked at Edward like I was going to kill him. He started to back up.

"Two more years. Ok and if you keep it up I won't break that promise." The family started to laugh. I could be pretty scary, that I got from my mother and I was reminded of it every day by my family. Mainly Edward and Emmett, some times Jasper. I suddenly went into deep thought and leaned up against the banister. _How the hell did I forget my own birthday? I don't think I have ever felt so different on it. Why didn't I realize this last night? God I'm such an Emmett some times. _

"I'll say. And why didn't you figure this out last night. I mean like no one was buggin you while you were doing your homework. Alice didn't try to give you a make over. Didn't you think some thing was up?" _Stupid mind reading vampire. _

"No. Actually I was focused on my home work and the fact that I have to make up two weeks of P.E." it went into an awkward silence.

"Hey! A gay emo child was born." We all looked at Emmett was insane. "What? They say that a gay emo child is born every time there is an awkward silence." Whack!

"Thank you Bella." Bella stood there smiling at the fact that she could hit Emmett with out breaking a bone.

"Present time!!" _God! Why does Alice have to be so perky! I love her and all but It's just a birthday!_

"I have known her for years and I don't even know."

"Will you stop doing that?!"

"Nope." They dragged me to the couch for me to be tortured.

"You guys have better not spent a lot of money on me. I hate that. I flipped when Alice bought me that new stereo system when I broke my ankle." Alice felt horrible for not seeing my little accident months back and she felt horrible about it so, she bought me a 1,000 dollar stereo.

"Man. You're just like Bella when it comes to that. But you are going to take these gifts and like them. Ok?"

"You guys know that I could never not like them. I just don't like the price tag that comes with them." They laughed a bit. So I was forced against my will to sit in the couch in the living room. (if that's what you call it. There is one living person in the house and 8 semi dead people……)

"This is from me Bella and Jasper. Edward was against it and got you some thing else." I looked confused and looked at Edward. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head to tell me to pay attention. "But you will like his gift." I nodded.

"Close your eyes and- hold- out- your- hands…." I saw no humor in this. So I did what I was told. I heard Jasper chuckle, he probably felt the feelings of fear coming off of me. My hands were empty until I felt some thing soft. It was furry I had no idea what it was until my arm got wet. I opened my eyes to see the cutest dog ever!!

"Ah!! Oh my god!! I love it!! THANK YOU!!" I squeezed the little puppy in my arms careful not to crush it. It was a female Shiba Inu. (a.n. I think that's how you spell it. Sorry. But the dog is really cute…. Google it!!) it was a mix of black and brown. It had these big brown eyes that were so deep and pure. (yah… cheesy I know but hey? Gotta love puppies!!)

"Does it have a name? Like did you get it from a shelter and it had a name, or did Alice see what I wanted and already got a license for it?"

"Both. Actually it was pretty ironic. The dog's name at the shelter was Brooke. But we named it Meadow Brook." Aww…. They named it after my school. _Wait why my school? _I looked at Edward waiting for an answer. He looked at me with a small smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"You talk in your sleep, and you mention how you miss school and your friends and teachers. So we named it after your high school." I smiled. I took my new puppy in my lap and it drifted to sleep.

"Oh, and it's trained, she is four months old, and she has all her shots and she has a tracking chip in her back incase she gets lost or something." I nodded. I was so glad that I got a new friend. Out side my family, (and Mathew….) I didn't have any friends.

"O…. the clothes that we can get for her." Alice always found a way to shop. I started to try to leave avoiding getting more over expensive gifts.

"Where are you going?" Shit. I had to think fast.  
"Um… to situate Meadow up in my room?" I knew I was screwed when my answer came out more as a question.

"no. Sit." I sat on the couch and set Meadow next to me. (a.n. Meadow Brook will either be addressed as Meadow or brook through out the story. Its shorter then Meadow Brook.)

"Ok. This one is from Edward." I looked at him from the corner of the eye. He was smiling a bit. I took the gif from Alice. I slowly and cautiously I held the gift away from my face thinking that some thing will pop out and scare me. (Edward and Jasper have been known to pull those kinds of pranks on me. But to then get there asses whooped by Emmett.) I removed the lid and looked inside.

"Ah!! Thank you Edward! Eeep!!" it was a Kodak camera. I have been dying to get a new camera for years. (My camera from my old life was destroyed by my stupid brother and his friends.) there was also a kit for a scrap book. I was so excited to get started. I took the camera out of the box, set it up, and took a picture of my family, Meadow and then myself.

"This one is from Carsile and Esme." I took the box and opened it. Inside was a small picture printer. My face lit up and I smiled.

"Thank you!!" I loved my gifts and they weren't to expensive.  
"The last one is from Emmett and Rosalie." I expected Emmett to get me some thing like alarm for boys or some weird thing like that. I was handed a small box. I opened it and saw a small locket laying in the leather of the small box. I pulled it out. It was a gold color, _This better not be real gold, _in the front was the letters K and C. on the back was a picture of a heart with a rose in the middle.

"I love it!!" I put it around my neck and lifted it up for me to see. I then noticed that in between the K and the C was a little gem. It was pink.

"It's your birth stone." I got up from the couch and hugged my parents. Well actually Emmett put me in a death squeeze and Rosalie hugged me and I just kinda stayed there. I went to each of my family members and thanked them. I picked Meadow up form the couch and headed to my room. I walked in and saw that there was a medium sized pillow on the ground next to my bed. _Screw that. My dog gets to sleep with me. _I placed her on my bed and headed for the door after putting my gifts on my desk. I headed for the door only to be stopped by something pulling at my pant leg. I looked down to see my playful puppy trying to get a game going. I held the door open for her to get out. I stopped in the living room to see that my family headed to the cars to go to school. I realized that Meadow would be alone today.

"Cali. Don't worry I'll be home to look after her." At that I grabbed my back pack and headed for the door after hugging and kissing my puppy good bye.

"Thanks Esme! See you after school!" I called over my shoulder. I got in the Volvo with my family and left.

I entered my first period class and took my seat in the back. I started to play with my locket when I heard some one approach my desk. I looked up to see one of the popular girls in front of my desk.

"Like nice locket. Not!" she started to laugh and so did I. "Why are you like laughing?"

"Because I find it humorous that you think that saying, 'like nice locket. Not!' is a diss. Because it's not." She rolled her eyes.

"Where did you get it? Walmart?" she then started to laugh her hyena laugh.

"Actually I really don't know. It was a gift from my parents." She rolled her eyes again and strolled away. Classes breezed by until I reached P.E. We were starting swimming. That was some thing that I was really good at. I was fast, my mom tried to get me to join the city swim team. We got our swim suites in the locker room. Of course Rosalie signed me up to get a two piece. I headed out to the pool. Every one was jumping in the water. I was standing by the edge if the pool watching as every one was having fun splashing each other. The only ones that I didn't see in the pool were the popular girls, and Mathew. I assumed the girls were waiting for him. I was still on the edge of the pool when I felt hands on my lower back, then I was in the water. I swam to the surface to see a hysterical Mathew on the ground laughing hard. I growled at him and he looked at me. I climbed out and stood over him. He started to laugh even harder. I saw some of his friends walk in. They looked at us.

'Can we help?' one of them mouthed to me. I only nodded. They ran over to us. I grabbed one arm and three of his other friends grabbed one arm and his legs. We picked him up and carried him pool side. We started to swing him.

"Hey! Wait! Don't! Cali you better not."

"Hey that's what you get when you mess with Cali Cullen. Pay back!" with that we swung him in. We all started to laugh as he climbed out with a pissed off expression on his face. He was pretty pissed off at us which made us laugh even harder.  
"Mathew? Sweety are you all right? I saw what that horrible girl did to you."

"Sorry, I'm not your sweety." He said sweety like it was a curse or a bad word. "And she isn't horrible, she is a really good girl." I so blushed. I went like five colors of red.

"But-"

"No. now go with your Barbie friends and leave Cali and Mathew alone. Oh and bikini's not for you." She went red at what one of Mathew's friends said and ran away when she then slipped and fell in the pool. She climbed out and went back to her friends. We all laughed like crazy.

"So… Cali? I was wondering if um…. You uh… would like to uh… gotothedancewithme?!" I smiled at how flustered he was. He looked to the ground. I lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes.

"I would love to go to the Halloween dance with you. I'll meet you at seven." He nodded. The bell rang and I strolled away to the locker room then to lunch.

"So…… Cali?"

"What could you possibly want Grant?" I was standing in the lunch room in line grabbing my food.

"So you me Halloween dance."

"You not me Halloween dance."

"So…. Is that a yes?"

"No. it was a No. I have a date."

"Who would dare ask you out?"

"Well you apparently and the guy that asked me."

"Who is it? Some loser?" he some how got a kick out of this. He thought a loser would ask me out and yet here he was.

"No. Actually it was Mathew O' Connor." His eyes went wide.

"You said yes to him? Well tell him no. so you can go with me."

"Ok. No. I won't tell him no. I didn't say yes to not hurt his feelings, I said yes because I like him and I wanted to go to the dance with him." He got really pissed off and started to walk away.

"I know that you want me. So I will have you." He obviously didn't know who was behind him.

"Is that a threat?" He only nodded. With that he got a punch right to the stomach and a black eye. I looked to see who did it. I that Emmett nailed him in the stomach and I saw that Mathew was next to him and I assumed that he delivered the punch to the eye.

"So that's the grant kid? What a wuss. I didn't even hit him that hard. Wait, who are you?" great. My possible maybe boyfriend helped my dad kick some self obsessed freaks ass, for me.

"I'm Mathew O' Connor. Wait, aren't you Cali's big brother." Emmett only nodded.

"I guess I'll talk to you later Cali." I nodded as he walked away. I glared at Emmett and his expression softened.

"What?"

"You didn't have to scare him like that. Thanks." I headed off to the table and sat down and started to eat. Emmett came I assumed that he was filling Edward in on what happened because Edward looked back and forth between me, Emmett, and the lunch line. Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"I'm right here. I can hear you, you know. I guess that, that is what I get for being 15. But I can explain if you want. But Emmet Edward and Jasper have to promise not to hunt him down." I had explained my day up until now.

"Aw…. Cali! That's so cute." The bell rang and I headed to my next class.

I sat at my normal seat next to Mathew. He was talking to one of his friends and he turned to me.

"Nice locket! Is it new?" _OMG!! He pays attention to what I wear!! Eep!! _

"Yah. I got it from my parents for my birthday." He got a small look of horror.

"When was your birthday? I would have gotten you some thing if you told me. Or if you did and I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." I started to laugh. Not loud but loud enough for Audrey to hear a few tables away.

"No. I didn't say anything because well, 1. I didn't want any thing and 2. I kind of forgot. I was adopted last year after I turned 14 and well new life new start, it slipped my mind." He smiled.

"Well I guess I'll have to go to the store today and give you some thing tomorrow!"

"You better not. I don't like it when people spend money on me."

"What ever!" he was lucky that class started. We didn't talk the rest of the class, he dashed to the door at the end. He was lucky that, that was my last class with him.

**EEP!! Do you love it?? I updated as soon as I could because of the last chapter, hope you liked it!! Tell me what you think I should have Mathew give Cali!! Also should I have them kiss at the dance or not?! R/R!! **


	9. the present

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey here is the next chapter….. Hope you like it!! I'm havin total writes block. I know where I want to go with the story but I don't know how to get there. So please R/R to help!! Hope you like the update!!

Cali- P.O.V. that night

I was totally excited to see what Mathew had gotten me. I mean I told him not to but hey. I was pretty excited. _Oh I hope it's not expensive. How should I react? Should I hug him, or smile and thank him? What if it is expensive? I cant except some thing like that. AH!! What should I do? Uh….. Not fair. Maybe I should ask Bella. She has experience with these situations. _I was sitting in my room just finishing my report on our opinions on Shakespeare's use of situations in a story and how they affect the out come. (A.N. I totally made that up. I was feeling totally weird when I came up with this and yah….) there was a knock at my door.

"Edward!! If that is you I know you heard what I said and say nothing to any one!!" I probably spoke to soon when Alice walk in. she had this look in her eyes that scared me so much when I first met her. She either a. just bought the cutest shirt for me that was as expensive as this house or b. she had a vision that included me and a certain gift. I flopped down on my bed on my back and covered my head with a pillow. I made sure that my I pod was in and I blasted Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. (A.N. I sooooo LOVE that song. Its sad though.) I tried to drown out Alice's voice.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end…._

"Cali! CALI!! Are you listening?" Alice was shaking me viciously. I pulled my earphones out and sat up.

"What?" I snapped. I was really pissed off, my eyes were wide.

"Sorry. Jeeze. I saw that you getting a gift tomorrow. You will love it. But who is it from? Oh and some thing tells me that I shouldn't tell you what the gift is just yet." Of course she saw that I was getting a gift. So unfair in my opinion.

"I won't tell you anything unless you tell me what it is."

"I had a feeling that you were going to be stubborn about this so." She paused briefly and in walked Edward. Crap.

"I'm going to ask you questions and he is going to read your mind to get the real answer. I know that you know that you are getting a present." I rolled my eyes. Well duh she knew. I was really pissed that she was pressing the matter, I didn't mean to be mean about it.

"So, who is giving you the gift?"

"Santa Clause."

_I can't deny your eyes. _

_You know I tried to read between the lines _

_Saw the warning signs. _

_Then you threw me up against the wall._

_Who said that it's better to have loved and lost_

_I wish that I had never loved at all. _

" What is the purpose of the gift?"

"17."

_Lets spend tonight on top of the world._

_We can do any thing we can be anything._

_I'll meet you tonight on top of the world. _

_As real as it seems you're only on my dreams. _

This was fun. Alice obviously didn't know that I was singing in my head. Edward was getting pretty pissed off that I was being so stubborn. _Like my mom….. DUH!! _

"Do you like the gift giver?"

"Monkey." Just to piss off Edward I pick a song that drove him nuts.

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared. _

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared._

_It was awesome but we lost it._

"Is it a guy and is he your boy friend?"

"hm….. Blue!"

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door._

_Your body's cold, but girl were getting so warm._

_And I was thinkin of ways I could get inside._

_So now you've fallin in love. _

"Last question…… What would happen if a certain father of yours found out you were going to get a present."

"Well first off, he doesn't need to know, and you don't know who the gift giver is. For all you know I made a friend and they are giving me a belated birthday gift or something. Maybe I didn't know I was getting a gift?" She nodded so I assumed she wanted Edward to listen in to what I was saying. 

_If I could find you now._

_Things would get better, we could leave this town and run forever._

_I know some where some how we'll be together._

_Let your waves crash down on me_

_And take me away. _

Alice seemed satisfied at the info that she thought was collected. She turned to Edward to see him glaring at me.

"What? Did you get it?" he only continued to glare at me. She looked him up and down seeing that his foot was tapping at a unknown beat. "What is wrong with you." She looked at me. I was content with what I had accomplished.

"She got Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card, stuck in my head." I started to crack up as Alice's face fell when she realized that she had gotten nowhere.

"What did you get from her?"

"I got; Up against the wall and On top of the world by Boys like girls, 7 things by Miley Cyrus, Shake it by Metro Station, and Ocean Avenue by Yellow Card." He was so tick off. I started to laugh even harder. Like on cue in walked my loveable and understanding mother in to investigate.

"What's goin on, and what's so funny?"

"Well, your daughter here is going to get a present tomorrow and will tell me nothing of the details."

"Did you try to ask questions and have Edward listen to her-" she then noticed a fuming Edward. "Wow." She started to giggle. "Hey. You need to get to bed so Alice and Mr. Frustrated foot tapper, you need to leave." She pushed them out the door and jumped on my bed only bouncing me up and making me land on the floor.

"Get back up here and tell me what's going on." I jumped on the bed and was about to speak when she put a finger up and walked to the door. Suddenly she pulled it open and in fell Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett.

"uh……" they all said before running down the hall and down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey Esme? Make sure they don't leave the living room until I'm done please."

"Sure thing honey!" Rosalie shut the door and got on my bed.

"So what's goin on with this present thing, huh?" I didn't know how to explain. I didn't even understand what was going on at the time.

"Oh! And make sure Edward doesn't read mine or Cali's mind!" all I heard was a loud thump from down stairs. I didn't want to know.

"Well. So the guy Mathew, well he found out that today was my birthday and he said that he was going to get me some thing. Of course I said that he didn't have to but he said that he wanted to. So I'm like totally flustered on what to do." She looked at me with huge love filled eyes. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That's so cute!!" she took me in a hug that would have killed me if it weren't for the fact that I was slowly becoming a vampire.

"What should I do? I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings if it's expensive and deny it, but I don't know how to react when he gives it to me. What should I do?" I had a feeling that I was asking the wrong person. She got gifts all the time from men she didn't like. But I really did like Mathew.

"Well, what I would do is let the moment consume me. Alice did say that you would like the present so what can you do but thank him?"

"That's the problem! How should I thank him? Should I hug him, or smile or what?' I was confused and ranting. "What if I do some thing stupid? Why am I freaking out so much?!" she was holding back a laugh.

" Honey you are a teenager. This is some thing that some of us have to go through. Bella knows that. You could ask her?"

"NO! she'll tell Edward who will tell Jasper who will tell Alice who will flip out and some how Emmett will find out." She glanced at the clock.

"Time for bed. I'll make sure that no one buggs you tonight. Get some sleep." She kisse my forehead and left. I jumped off my bed and walked past a sleeping Brooke. I opened my little drawer. Brooke jumped to her feet and jumped on my bed. I took the photos out of the drawer and sat beside her. The first photo was of me and Mitchel at our first dance. The second was our first date. Then our first kiss. Chanel and Monica decided to tag along on that date, they knew what was going to happen. So they took a picture of us behind a table where we couldn't see them. I started to cry. _UGH!! Why does this happen to me? Every thing is happening again!! This so sucks!! _I then went through the pictures of me and my friends. I missed them so much, but I was happy here. I always felt like some thing was missing but now that feeling is gone. I put the pictures away and quietly cried myself to sleep.

"CALI! CALI! CALI!! Time to wake up!!" Alice jumped on my bed.

"AH!!" she scared me so much that I feel off my bed. I saw Jasper at the door smiling.

"Sorry. I couldn't get to her fast enough." With that he left.

"What's with the rude awakening?" I glared at Alice and she only smiled.

"I'm going to get you ready for school silly! Today is pretty special. I know exactly what you are going to wear. It'll knock his socks off." Great. Now she was on a mission. So after an hour of torture and a totally kick ass breakfast from Esme, (She felt sorry for me that I was used as the Barbie doll for 3 vampires,) we headed for school.

I stepped out of the car and headed to my first class. I got there only 5 minutes before the bell rang so I decided to play with my locket and day dream. I was in the middle of a day dream where I was a vampire and I was getting revenge on my family for all those times they tortured me, when, I saw some one standing in front of me.

"What do you think your doing taking gifts from my Mathew? I'm the only one allowed to do that. 'cause I'm like his girl friend and like stuff." I was about to compliment her for not using the word like but, oh well.

"He is getting me a present for my birthday and he is doing it all on his own. And you aren't his girl friend." She had this look on her face that looked like she got bitch slapped. I came really close to laughing when she stalked off. My classes flew by and the lunch bell rang. In P.E. Mathew ignored me. Not like I hate you leave me alone ignore, but a don't talk to me I might blow it ignore.

_FLASH BACK_

"_So….. Mathew." He turned to me and smiled. "So….. when am I getting this totally awesome gift?" he laughed and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key. _

"_Sorry Cali. He refuses to talk to you in fear that he will give his big surprise away." I walked away from Mathew and his friend laughing. _

END FLASH BACK

I walked into the lunch room. The walls were covered with flyers for this Friday's dance. I took my seat next to Rosalie and Alice, to notice that I had forgotten my lunch at home.

"Alice, why didn't you see that I forgot my lunch at home?" She stared at me.

"She is still mad at you for tricking her and Edward and you not tell her what is going on between you and Math-"

"JASPER!!" I glared at him and he threw a hand over his mouth realizing what he had just done.

"Wait….. what is going on between who?" I glared at Jasper.

"Nothing Emmett. Nothing is going on." My eyes didn't leave Jasper. He could feel the anger coming off of me. I got up off my seat and headed to the lunch line. I could still hear Emmett fussing over what he had heard and Rosalie and Bella were trying to reason with him.

"So Cali. I know you didn't want your moronic brother to hit me or that dumb ass loser Mathew O' Connor to do the same. So I forgive you, now you can go to the dance with me." At that point I was pretty pissed off so I turned to face him.

"Get over your self, ok? You are a loser and I'm glad that Mathew and Emmett beat the shit out of you. And I actually like Mathew so back the hell off! There isn't enough money in the world that would get me to go out with you." I took my soda and poured it all over him and bought my lunch. I headed over to me table, my family was laughing hard at some thing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I was still pissed off about the whole Grant thing.

"You! We saw and heard what you did!!" Bella was about to fall out of her seat.

"You told him off…… I'm so proud!" Rosalie said between laughs. I sat down and started to eat. The bell rang and I headed to my next class. That was one of my classes with Mathew, the class where I would get my present.

**A.N. sorry that this was late. I've been bussy and I couldn't think of a gift. But I found one and you will see what it is in the next chapter… ENJOY!! **


	10. what to do, what to do

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey here is the next chapter. I'm having a totally hard time of coming up with a present, so I hope you are ok with the present I picked. My friends didn't agree so…… sorry Bri and Chanel!! Now I'm gonna shut up so you can read my up date.

Cali- P.O.V.

I was heading to my class after lunch when I was stopped and thrown up against the locker. Facing me was a totally pissed off Audrey and Grant.

"Here is the plan bitch. You are going to leave Mathew alone so I can have him. Because he is mine, then you can do what ever you want or, me and my connections are going to screw with your family so that your brothers end up in the hospital. Got it?" I stared at her. _EDWARD!! EDWARD!! PLAESE LISTEN!!_

"I'm sorry, what?" I acted like I didn't hear her. She was so stupid she repeated it.

"I'm going to talk to certain people and they know how to make people scarred forever. So unless you don't want your brothers in the hospital permanenteley, back off from Mathew, he is mine!"

"Um…. You do know that it is pronounced per-man-ent-ly? And there is nothing you could do to hurt them. And I'm not going to back off. I like him, he likes me. Get over it. What are you doing here?" I pointed and glared at Grant.

"I'm here so that after you dump Mathew you go out with me. Because I know you want to." He tried to sound seductive.

"Oh yah grant. I love you, I need you." He actually bought it. "I'm kidding dumb ass." With that Grant slapped me across the face and Audrey socked me in the face and in the stomach. I slid down the lockers and held my stomach and face in pain.

"Remember what I said bitch." They both walked away. I got up and headed to my next class. I felt the bruise creep up on my face. I entered the class. Audrey stared me down as I walked past her. I took my seat, as I did Mathew walked in. he looked at me and smiled. So did I. Mathew started to walk towards our desk when Audrey stopped him.

"Mathew. I heard you were giving a special girl a present today. You really didn't have to. You don't have to give me presents for me to know that I'm special." She was twirling her hair.

"Actually you aren't the special girl that is getting the gift. And I would never give you presents." She looked hurt. He walked away from her. She looked at me and glared. She mouthed 'remember what I said. And back off.' I only smiled. I knew that she couldn't do any real damage.

"Cali? Caaalii?" I looked at Mathew. Oh Em Gee. He was HOTT!! He was wearing tight blue jeans, and a normal fitting black shirt. The whole ensemble really brought out his blue eyes.

"Yes?" he looked at me confused.

"Are you ok? You seem a little off. Are you that upset that I actually did get you some thing? It wasn't that expensive." I smiled. _HE CARES!! I can't believe that he actually wants to know how I feel!! EEP!! SHUT UP EDWARD I KNOW YOU ARE LAUGHING!! _

"I'm fine. Audrey is driving me up a wall again." He rolled his eyes and put his backpack on the table and unzipped it.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Don't even think about peeking Cali Cullen." I did as I was told. I felt the weight if a rectangle box in my hand. I opened my eyes to see a skinny long box in my hands. I looked up to see him smiling at me. I looked down at the box the back up.

"How expensive was this?" I eyed him carefully.

"It wasn't that bad. Now shut up and open it." I looked around to see that his friends were watching us, and Audrey and her cronies were eyeing us carefully. I looked down at the box. I opened it carefully. Inside was a bracelet with small pink diamonds. I pulled it out of the box. I looked at Mathew, he had this sly smile on.

"Do you like it?" I looked at him.

"Like it…. I LOVE it!! But those better be fake diamonds." I accused. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. And yes they are fake but they still represent your birthstone. Happy late B-Day." I smiled at the bracelet. I took him in a hug and he hugged me back. But when I hugged him it was different from when I hugged my family. I felt something, like a spark. You know like when you touch a doorknob or something. I stepped back and he helped me put my bracelet on. I blushed a little and he laughed. One of his friends came up behind him and whispered something in his ear only causing Mathew to sock him. The teacher then walked in.

(Mathew is in normal and Cali is in **bold**.)

So the dance this Friday….

**Yes, I'm still going with you. But what about it?**

So if I'm not pickin you up, are we meetin somewhere?

**To save you from my protective bro's and me from my insane sisters lets meet inside by…… the punch bowl?**

Sure…. Why do I need to be saved from your brothers? They seem nice enough. I mean your brother rushed you to the hospital and your other brother helped beat the crap out of Grant.

**Well….. They would bombard you with questions and stalk us. **

Oh… ok.

We didn't talk for the rest of the period. I was too preoccupied by my bracelet to pay attention too class. Next thing I knew there was a tapping on my back.

"Hey. I know you like it but, do you really like it enough to not notice the bell." I looked around and started to laugh.

"Apparently. Thank you, I really like it." I got up from my seat and headed out the door to see Bella leaning up against the lockers.

"Bella, can we talk about this at home? I really don't want to repeat the story more then three times." She didn't take her eyes from Mathew.

"Cali. I need to talk to you about some thing. I can get you a late pass." I looked at Mathew and smiled.

"I'll catch up with you." He smiled at both of us and walked away. Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me into an unoccupied bathroom and locked the door.

"Edward told me exactly what that vial girl said. Well there is nothing that those people can do to us but, if they do something, we might have to leave. I saw that we are leaving because of her. (A.N. Bella's power is that she can absorb powers if she chooses and can choose to get rid of them.) So I need you to be careful." I nodded.

"I never did any thing to her except- wait, did you see when we would leave?" I didn't want to move. I really did like Mathew.

"Well, I think we had a year, I'm not to sure." I nodded.

"Shit. I need to get to class." She nodded and handed me a slip. We hugged and headed our separate ways. I walked into class, handed my teacher my slip and took my seat next to Mathew.

"Hey? Is every thing ok?" he started to whisper.

"Yah. Bella needed to tell me something about home. But it's ok. We are going to figure it out." He only nodded.

"Well class, today we are going to watch a movie….. Romeo and Juliet." Every one groaned. I didn't and neither did Mathew.

"Wow. A guy actually looking forward to watching a romance." He nudged me with his shoulder.

"Ow. You are strong, man you feel like stone."

"I'm offended." I put my hand to my chest and acted hurt. "That is no way to behave toward a girl." He rolled his eyes still rubbing his hand. "Sorry about your hand. Like I told you before, I'm pretty strong." He laughed. The lights started to dim and the credits started to roll for the beginning of the movie. The first scene started and I was hooked. I occasionally looked to my left to catch Mathew either looking at the TV, me or catch him looking away from me. The bell rang and I got up only to have my books knocked out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Oops. Sorry. Oh hi Mathew." She tried to flirt with him but he didn't even catch it because he was helping me with my books.

"Thanks." He only nodded and left so did I.

"OH MY GOD!! CALI LET ME SEE THE BRACELET!! AHH!!" wow.

"Alice. Chill axe!! It's a piece of jewelry that I love." _And will never take off _

"Aww….. It matches the necklace that Emmett and I got you!!" With that Alice shrieked. Great now she had another reason to pester me about it.

"How did he know what to get? Do you think he knew that they would- wait. How did he know that, that was your birthstone?" I swear Alice was going a mile a minute.

"I have no idea how he knew. But he noticed my necklace yesterday and I told him that the gem was my birthstone. I guess he remembered. That's all." We were sitting in my room. I got lucky and road home with Edward and Bella. They wanted to wait until we got home, and Edward knew that I had no intentions of telling the guys. So here we were sitting in my room. Alice was sitting on my desk chair, Bella against the wall, next to Esme and Rosalie sat across from me on my bed. They ambushed me with questions, I answered them all while Meadow laid in my lap and I rubbed her between her ears.

"Quick question. Bella? What is Edward thinking right now?" she concentrated. She stalked out of the room. From downstairs I heard three individual slaps. She entered the room with a smile on her face.

"I also told them that if they continue to listen that, they would be stuck on the couch for a month. But of course Emmett had to be a smart ass and say that 'we stay up all night. How is that going to be an issue?' of course Jasper and Edward slapped him in the back of he head so I said. 'Oh. Good point Emmett. If you continue to listen then you will stay on the couch and us girls will go into our rooms and stay there from 10 o' clock until the next morning. For two months.'" Every one started to laugh.

"Wait. Was Carlisle listening?" Esme sounded like if he was he would get a serious talking to.

"No. He was in his study." Esme relaxed at this.

"Ok. Next question. How do you feel about him?" I looked at Alice like she was insane. "Do you like him? As in crush or more?" I continued to look at Meadow's sleeping body.

"I don't really know. I mean that I deffinatly like him more then a friend. But I'm not sure how much I like him. Ugh…… so if he asked me out I would deffinatly say yes but I don't know how much I like him." All of a sudden the door fell open and in fell Emmett.

"Some ones sleepin on the couch. Some ones sleepin on the couch!!" Bella, Alice and I sang.

"Emmett? I hope you know that for the next TWO count 'em TWO months without-"

"STOP!! EW!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT MY PARENTS DO WHILE I SLEEP!!"Every body started to laugh except me Emmett and Rosalie. I was somewhat twitching.

"But Rose." He started to whine. "She is my daughter as much as she is yours. I think I have a right to know."

"Ok. Do you really want to know about the girl drama she goes through, certain things that she needs to talk about like-"

"OK!! The girl drama thing, she is your daughter. Sports and video games she is mine, every thing in between she is ours." With that he sulked out of the room.

"OH! And your still on the couch."

"I have home work so every one out!" I pushed (or at least tried to) every one out of the room. I climbed onto my bed and pulled put my homework. It was about 8 30 when I woke up too see that my homework was completed. I started to toy with my bracelet when there was a knock at my door.

"Cali honey? I made you supper." I sat up in my bed too see Esme with a tray of food for me.

"Thank you Esme." She put the tray in front of me and sat down.

"I know that you really don't want to talk about it but the last time we had issues like this was 6 years ago with Bella and Edward. So…. What is going on with you and this boy?? You don't have to tell me though."

"I really don't know. But when he gave me the bracelet I hugged him and I felt a spark. At least I think I did." She smiled.

"Aww…. Honey. So you guys are going to the dance?" I nodded.

"And so that the guys, mainly Emmett, don't do any thing that I will kill them for we are going to meet in the dance." This time she nodded. She got up from my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Ok honey. Eat and then go to bed ok?" I nodded. This was going to be a weird week.

Friday Night.

"Cali! Come out of the bathroom before I get Jasper to knock it down!! You look hot!" it was pretty weird when your aunt calls you hot. For the dance I was being forced to go as a well……. Vampire. Not like a Dracula thing but like a vampire Goth thing. I found it like a very bad cliché. It was Alice's idea.

"Fine I'm coming. I feel stupid though. I mean if I wanted to go as a vampire I could have dressed in normal clothes." I stepped out. My hair was dyed black with red bangs. I had black make up, and my out fit was a red and black dress. It was actually very pretty, tight and somewhat revealing. (A.N. sorry I don't have pictures of any of this. Please like make something up in your mind…) I had to admit. I deffinatly looked hot.

"Aww… My little vampire."

"Shut up mom." Rosalie and Emmett were going as a corps bride couple thing. Alice and Jasper as Thumbelina and the Prince Cornelius. (A.N. I think that's the name of the price but I'm not 100 sure. Tell me if I'm wrong) Then Edward and Bella as Prince Charming and Cinderella. (A.N. TEEHEE!! How funny was that, that I made Edward prince charming??) We piled into the cars after Esme insisted on pictures, I refused to smile but lucky me Bella manipulated me into smiling. We pulled into the school and dashed out until I felt some one pulling on my arm.

"Where do you think your going speedy Gonzalez?" I turned around to see a confused Emmett.

"Ugh…. I wanted to get inside cause I'm freezing my ass off thanks to Alice." Thank lord my father is so slow or else he would have not believed me. (Oh. And slowly I was losing my human ness.) but he didn't completely know that. So I rush inside and saw a figure by the punch bowl. He turned around. He was dressed as Count Dracula. He didn't look scary but HOT!

"Wow. You look great." I blushed.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad your self count." He smiled at my joke. He lifted his arm out for me to take so we could dance.

"I'm not much of a dancer. My sisters tease me all the time. I look really stupid."

"Don't worry. You can't be any worse then I am." I smiled. We made it to the middle of the dance floor and let the music take us. Shake it by Metro Station Started to play.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door._

_Your body's cold but girl were getting so warm. _

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside. _

_Tonight your falling in love_

_The feelings stirring me up._

I could feel the distance between us getting smaller and smaller.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves like this will you move it like that _

I could feel his breath on my neck as we continued to dance as the music continued. I could feel our bodies doing what the music said and well shook it.

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare_

_Your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_Tonight your falling in love _

_The feelings stirring me up._

From the corner of my eyes I saw my family or at least the female part staring at us. They started to laugh at me. They so were going to get it. I looked around and saw that we were in our own circle. Other students decided to give us room. I saw Audrey glaring at us. Her and her date decided to try to get in the circle with us but for some reason the other students wouldn't let them.

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind. _

_(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time.)_

_I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine. _

_(You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights.)_

At that point we were so hopelessly lost in the music that I didn't notice that we were unbelievably close and that the girls stared at me with envy in their eyes.

_Now if she does it like this will you do it like that_

_Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back_

_Now if she moves it like this will you move it like that. (come on)_

We continued like this until the end of the song. I turned to face him to see that he was red from dancing.

"Lets get some punch!" I yelled over the speakers. He nodded and lead me to the bowl.

"I thought you said that you couldn't dance. I thought you were really good." I blushed at the comment. The rest of the dance was uneventful. My family never approached us. _THANK GOD!!_

It was the end of the dance when the D.J. came on the speakers.

"Hey all you monsters out there. It's our last song of the night so guys grab your gals and hit the dance floor." Mathew turned to me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I nodded. I had a feeling that this was going to be good. We got to the center of the dance floor. I saw Rosalie and Emmett more in the back, Alice and Jasper a yard or two farther away from us, and Edward and Bella were more in the front.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run done my face _

_I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks threw my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one. _

My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms rested at my waist. I could feel the vibrations of him humming along with the song.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever. _

_I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

He was singing along with the words. Almost as if he were singing them to me. I saw that Bella and Edward were so close they were like cuddling. (A.N. I sooooo thought that Guardian Angle by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was a Edward and Bella song.)

_Its ok. Its ok. Its ok_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us._

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one. _

I rested my head on his chest and he didn't seem to mind this at all. He rested his chin on my head.

I will never let you fall

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

_Cause you're my you're my, my, my true love _

_My whole heart please don't throw that away_

He sang the words in my ear and I could hear the meaning in his voice. I could tell what he was really saying. At least I thought I did and I hope he was saying what I want to say to him.

Cause I'm there for you

_Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay!!_

_Yah!! Woa!! Stay!! Woa!! _

He took my hands off his neck took one of my hands and twirled me around.

Use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be ok

_Though my skies are turning gray._

He pulled me back into him and we continued to sway.

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

_I will never let you fall._

_I'll stand up with you forever!_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

The music started to fade in the background. As the music faded Mathew's face leaned into mine until our faces were centimeters apart. I never saw this coming as he leaned in closer.

**TEEHEE!! I bet you hate me for stopping there. So…. should I have them kiss or not?? Oh and I did this update so soon since the last one took me a week to come up with I wrote this so you won't hate me!! R/R!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!! **


	11. after the dance

Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Hey you guys!! Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews…… I got two of them but I was ok with them. I would really like to have at least 20 reviews at the end of the this chapter……. So here is the next chapter, hope you like my decisions….. Please don't kill me if you don't…… here is the next chapter….. ENJOY!!

C- P.O.V.

_The music in the background started to fade. As the music faded Mathew's face leaned into mine until our faces were centimeters apart. I never saw this coming as he leaned in closer. _

"CALI CULLEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!" I was about to lip lock with the hottest boy in school, when I heard my raging idiot of a father called for me. I looked down so the top of my head rested against his chest. I was so close to crying when I felt some thing tugging on me. It was my dad. He was furious. I pulled my arm out of his hand and looked into Mathew's eyes. I saw that he was really embarrassed and his eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry. My brother is an ass hole. I would have loved to have kissed you….. I'm sorry." I looked away after I kissed his cheek. I was blushing. I snook a small glance at him to see that he was dazed and had a hand on the cheek that I kissed. I could feel the tears going down my face. I reached my family and I never looked up to them. I went to them and lead the way to the car.

We got home and I sulked to my room. I was about to enter the room when some one spun me around.

"What was going to happen on that dance floor?" tears really started to stream down my face when I saw my aunts, mother and grand mother standing there. I pulled away and slammed the door in their faces. I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. Meadow jumped next to me and started to lick my face. I heard my door open.

"Go- away!" I croaked between sobs. I could hear some one head for the door then a slight smack. _The one person that I really didn't want to talk to was, forced against his will to come up here. _

"Cali. Please talk to us. Honey, can you please explain what's wrong?"

"No. Now- go- away! I'm not- going- to talk- to any one!" I wasn't in the mood to cooperate. I was royally pissed at Emmett. He ruined my one moment to be really happy with a relationship with a guy in over a year. I wasn't going to talk easily.

"Cali. Jasper says that you are depressed and sad and angry and well the list doesn't stop. Bella and Edward say that your head is filled with pictures of you and a boy kissing. Then some thing about you cussing at Emmett. What did your moron of a father do this time?" Rosalie sounded truly concerned.

"I'm- not going- to talk- about it." They didn't leave. I felt some one rubbing my back.

"Please honey? I don't like seeing you like this. Please talk to us. I know Emmett's and idiot but what could he have done?" I wanted to tell them but I was too stubborn to admit defeat and tell the problem. I continued to cry into my pillow. Meadow walked off and jumped into Rosalie's lap.

"Emmet. Leave. I'll try to talk to her." I heard him leave.

"Ok. Your moron of a father and my idiot of a husband is gone. Please tell me what's wrong? Your ruining you make up. Your pillow will go from white to red and black. Please tell me." My father was gone so I let it all go.

"I was dancing with Mathew." I inhaled deeply trying to catch my breath. "And he tried to kiss me. Then Emmett caught us and tried to pull me away and I was so embarrassed!! I could barley look at him! And it's all his fault! I feel horrible! How am I going to face him on Monday?" I crawled into her lap knock Meadow to the ground and cried into her shoulder. She did the best thing a mother could do, she comforted me.

"Oh honey. Emmett is an idiot but, he can get protective if his family. He was like this when Bella was human with the whole Mike Newton thing. He loves you and he barely knows you so he doesn't want to see you grow up like that. I do have to admit that he was stupid to do what he did. He probably could have handled that better." She continued to rub my back. We stayed there for a while.

"You know that I am going to ignore him for a few days, right?" I really didn't want to talk to the person who single handedly ruined the best night of my 15 year old life!

"I know. Are you hungry?" I shook my head. "Ok. Well take a shower or at least take that make up off and then get tuck in, ok?" I nodded my head. I hopped in the shower after she left. I got dressed and climbed in the bed and fell a sleep.

"_Kelly!!" I looked out my window too see Mitchel standing in an all black out fit. He was throwing pebbles at my two-story window. I walked to it and opened it. _

"_What are you doing? If my dad saw you he would kill you. Especially after what he saw." It was the night that we had our first kiss. _

"_I know. But please I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes at this. I grabbed my jacket and climbed out the window and down the vines of jasmine flowers. Of course my foot got caught. _

"_What is takin you so long? I've seen you rock climb. This can't be any harder!"_

"_My foot is caught!" with that I pulled my foot from the vine even harder and fell. _

" _Oof.." I fell onto Mitchel._

"_Well that's one way to do it." You had to love his sense of humor, and his hair and eyes….._

"_Sorry." I helped pulled him up. "So what are you doing here? If my parents see you here you will end up in jail and I will be ripped a new one." He smiled at this. _

"_Well. I was thinking about today at the dance and," I was waiting for him to say 'I don't like you like that lets be friends' until he said, "Kelly. I know we've been friends for a while and I was kind of wondering if you wouldbemygirlfrind?!" I smiled and blushed._

"_Of course stupid. You don't have to freak out." "Really" I answered him with a long kiss. _

"_I'll take that as a yes." He spoke trying to catch his breath. _

_I so have to tell Chanel she is going to freak._

I woke up the next morning by my self. I mean I woke up without Alice running in telling me to get off my lazy ass to go shopping or some thing that I didn't want to do. I looked around my room to see that Meadow was lying at the foot of my bed snoring lightly. (A.N. my dog actually snores and it drives the SHIT out of me. She is so loud. But when Meadow snores think of a loud purr of a kitten or something.) Her body rising and falling with each intake of breath.

_I wonder why Alice hasn't woken me up. Or why-_

My phone ringing 5 minutes till Midnight by Boys like girls interrupted me. I looked to the caller id and it was a number that I didn't have in my phone.

"Uh- Hello?" I answered. _Nice answer there. Way to sound smart. _

"Um…. Is Cali there?" oh my god.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling? I don't seem to have your number." By now I could feel Bella, Alice and Rosalie breathing down the back of my neck. I waved them away but all they did was give me space.

"I'm hurt. You never got my number." I rolled my eyes. I really wondered how he got my number. I was sitting in my desk chair and spun around to face my family.

"I know I didn't give you my number so, how did you get it. I'm not saying that I didn't want you to have it but, how? Oh and I have your number now!" I could only picture him rolling his striking blue eyes.

"Well I have connections."

"Grant snuck my phone out of my back pack and took it. Then you caught him, took it back and got my number?" It seemed plausible.

"What are you? Physic? But that is basically how it went down. So… I was wondering if you were all right. You know, did you get the ass whooping of a life time or some thing?" I could hear the humor in his voice.

"I can't tell you what I am. No I'm not but I know some one who is, and yah I'm fine. Half the family is shunning my brother though. My sister Rosalie and I won't even look at him." I could see the girls on my bed hold back laughter.

"So… I was wondering since it's 10 in the morning I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Starbucks?" my jaw practically hit the floor.

"Uh… I would love to. I have to ask my mom though hold on. Actually can I call you back?" I was taking instructions from Rosalie on what to say.

"Yah. That's fine." _Click. _

I sat on my chair facing the girls.

"Aw… Cali that's so cute!! You should so go out with him!" Alice was jumping up and down with excitement causing Meadow to wake up. _How the hell Jasper puts up with her I will never know. _

"Yah. But good luck with getting out of the house. Emmett won't let you leave the front door, Edward will demand a back ground check and Jasper will follow you guys the whole day making sure that no 'sparks' fly" Bella had a point. I knew I had permission but my stinking over protective uncle and father on the other hand will be a whole other story.

"I got it! We tell them that we are dragging Cali to the mall but instead we drop her off at Starbucks and we go to the small stores around there!"

"But, we will have to block this out from Edward you know." They all nodded.

"So we are going to do that. So call him up and say you have permission." I nodded.

I dialed his number and his ring back tone played.

_What cha' know bout me, what cha' what cha' know bout me? What cha' know bout me what cha' what cha' know but me? My lip gloss is cool my lip gloss is poppin-_

"Hey there!" I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Your ring back tone! What us up with that?" I heard him take a quick in take of breath.

"What is it? Brandon got hold of my phone and did some thing and I never figured it out." I was in my seat cracking up. My female part of the family was on the bed quietly holding back laughter.

"It's Lip gloss Lil' Mama. Wow. Are you sure your ok with coffee with me or would you like to call up one of your guy friends."

"Shut up. Wait. You can go?" "Yep!" I could hear the wind blowing threw the speakers and some high fives in the background. _I'm guessing happy dance. And he had friends sleep over and they are totally thrilled about this. _

"Ok. I'll see you there at 11?" "Sure that's good with me." "Ok I'll see you then." _Click. _

"AHH!!" we all screamed and heard running and thuds.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! WE HEARD YELLING!!" Edward and Jasper burst through the door and Emmett knocked them over coming in.

"Oh nothing Cali was just going through some things……… you know cause we're girls." Alice saved and I just froze. I faced the guys and they all shivered.

"Uh…. Ew…. Ok bye." All of the guys ran out of the room as fast as they could.

"Ok. So now that, that is over….. Cali Barbie time!" shit. I made a run for my bathroom where I had a spare change of clothes and my make up. (I had a secret passage way in there that only me and the idiots who read my mind.) I was grabbed at the wrist and thrown on my chair.

"We have 45 minutes before I have to get there. Make overs take you and hour." They only smiled at me.

"We will have you done by the time we need to leave." The torture began. I saw only flashes going by me until seconds later. They took a step back gasping for unneeded air.

"Damn. Sorry. But gosh you guys are fast." They all looked satisfied. "I really hope it's not too much. I mean who gets all covered up in make up at-" _that would be my mom and aunts. _"Any who. What am I going to wear?" I was a little afraid that I gave them permission to get me ready for a date. They smiled and grabbed me out of the chair and rushed me in front of my dresser. Clothes were flying everywhere. Next thing I knew I was being stripped and forced into a different outfit. I looked down at my body too see that I was wearing tight blue jeans with a gray Aeropostal shirt and a white undershirt, and black and white vans. (A.N. I actually have this outfit and I LOVE IT!!) I walked into the bathroom too brush my teeth I saw that my make up was light but pretty.

"Ok Cali. We are going to be in those stores over there." Rosalie pointed to the few stores down the street. I nodded.

"Uh… Alice what did you do with my cell phone?" I had kept my phone from where I use to live but changed the number. I was handed a phone that was not my Verizon Nokia.

"Alice. You didn't. How did you change my phone? I used it an hour ago." She had an evil grin.

"Yah I know. But…. I got it last night. I was down at the mall. I saw the store and thought that Cali could use a new phone. So I switched it this morning." I looked down at my new Verizon Voyager. "It has all of your contacts and music you like. OMG!! There he is go!" I hugged them and _"WALKED" _(Ok I sprinted.) to Starbucks. I came up behind him and covered his eyes. I could feel his cheeks rise like he was smiling.

"Courtney. I thought I said we would meet up tomorrow." I removed my hands from his face and gasped. "I'm kidding." I rolled my eyes and smacked his shoulder. I put my new phone in my pocket.

"When did you get a new phone?" _OMG!! This is like the second time he actually noticed some thing different about me!!_

"Yah well, Alice thought that I needed a new phone. And she has this almost gift, like she knew what I would want so she got it for me last night." He nodded.

"Want to sit in or out?"

"Uh.. I don't care. The sun is nice. Kind of." I saw that the sun was blocked behind the normal amount to clouds.

"Ok. Out side it is!" I nodded and we headed inside to grab out coffee and breakfast.

"I'll take a vanilla frapacino. And….. A coffee cake and chocolate chip muffin." The lady behind the counter nodded. She looked about 16 and Mathew was 15 but looked 16. So her nod was a tad to flirty for my taste.

"Ok. So what is your name?" I heard the double meaning behind the question.

"Mat." She smiled and handed him his change. She had his receipt and wrote some thing on it. He didn't notice.

"I'll take-"

"I don't really care what you want."

"You do know that your job is to take orders from the customers right?" she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I would like and Mocha frapacino, coffee cake and a blue berry muffin." She rolled her eyes.

"Ok. That will be 7. 67." I reached for my wallet in my back pocket when I heard some ones hand hit the desk.

"Here is you change." I heard the FLIRTY voice.

"You didn't." we were walking away from the counter with the food in our bags.

"Yes. Yes I did. I invited you so I am going to pay for your breakfast." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to though you know." He only smiled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and squeezed. I totally blushed. He took his arm off of me and grabbed our drinks and we headed out the door. We spent what felt like minutes talking, asking questions and laughing.

"Ok. Next question. What are you? I mean…. You seem a lot different from most girls. You don't care what you look like, what people think of you, your strong and smart. You can actually hold a conversation with out saying 'like' more then 10 times." I smiled.

"Well. I'm not your average 15- year- old girl that's for sure. I'm different things put together. (Both fantasy and not.) So I'm me." He smiled.

"Ok. Who was your first kiss?"

"Ugh…. Please don't go there." I gave him the 'eye' and he rolled his eyes. "Ok it was Audrey." I gasped. "But it was a truth or dare and her stupid friend dared her to kiss me. It was last year." I laughed.

"What about you? When did you and who was it with? I mean who would want to kiss you?"

"Well you apparently. And, well. That is a bit of a sore topic." I looked down to the ground.

"Ok. If you don't want to share." He was being a little dramatic.

"Ok. Um… you know I was adopted this year right?" he nodded. "Well where I use to live there was a boy Mitchel Sheehan. We went out for a while."

"Wait the same Mitchel that….." I only nodded. "Oh Cali. I'm sorry. You should have said something and I would have dropped it."

"No. I needed to talk about it." He smiled and nodded. I felt my phone vibrate. _Turn it up! It's five minutes to Midnight! _He raised his eyebrows. I looked at the caller id.

"Uh… Hi Emmett." This was awkward. Mathew's eyes widened in fright.

"Where are you?"

"At the mall just like Rosalie said."

"No you aren't." I looked around. _How the hell does he know. _I looked up and down the street nothing. _Bella!! Call me!_

"Um…. I stopped at the food court and got away from the girls. Bella's calling me bye!"

"Uh-" Beep.

"You saved my life." I looked at Mathew to see that he was the one that called. I hung up.

"He some how knew we were not at the mall. Oh well." He rolled his eyes. We continued to talk.

"So… I was wondering what you were doing next Saturday?" I laughed.

"Um… I was going to do what ever you were going to do. What do you have in mind?" he seemed a little dazed.

"A movie maybe?" I smiled.

"I would like that." He was about to continue when Bella and Rosalie ran to us.

"Hey guys. Uh… sorry we need to go home. Now. Uh…. Sorry. Come on Cali." I looked confused and saw that Alice was not with them.

"Sorry Mathew. Uh.. call me? And thanks for breakfast. Bye!" I smiled and nodded. I was rushed to the car where we jumped in and sped away.

"Where is Alice?"

"She had to beat us home. She saw something and had to stop it." I nodded.

**A.n. sorry it took so long. But here it is. Sorry if it sucked. But hey they are going to go out. I promise that the story will get better!! **


	12. the date

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey sorry it took me so long to update. No one reviews…… so that disappoints me. But hey I will continue for those of you that do read. So yah….. Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry if I sound so edgy….. Stupid writers block……

C- P.O.V.

I sat in Bella's Camero. I knew that waiting at home was a totally pissed of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. _I don't know why they are so protective! That's so stupid. I mean I was out with 3 count 'em 3 other vampires! _

"Cali. Please. I don't know where you heard that language." She glanced over at a fuming Rosalie. "But they are paranoid because you are human and boys are pigs." Alice and Rosalie nodded their heads in agreement. Rosalie was still fuming at the fact that Emmett didn't trust her in the protection of me. We pulled into the driveway of our house/ mansion. I jumped out of the car and greeted by Alice.

"Ok. So we are going to sneak you up to your room. You will stay there for the rest of the day so that no one doesn't try to kill you for going out. Ok?" I nodded. In one swift movement I was being rushed to the house and to my room. I could slightly hear footsteps behind us. Next thing I knew I was thrown onto my bed and the door was shut and locked. I sat on my bed bewildered on what had happened. _I'm learning to fall. I can't hardly breath when I'm going down don't worry about me. Don't try this at home, who says you don't see. I don't want to know that you know it should have been me. _I looked down at my phone to see my text message. (A.N. the ring tone is Learning to fall by Boys like girls.)

**HEY! So the movies this Friday….. What did you have in mind? **Right on cue Bella Rosalie and Alice were behind me. _God. Why don't they just stay in here? _

"We could."

"You need to see a scary movie! So that when it comes to scary parts you can cower into his shoulder!"

"But I actually like scary movies. It has to be pretty scary for me to be scared by them." They all looked at me like I was stupid.

"Come on! Cali. You are the daughter of Rosalie. I have a feeling that you can act when it comes to this kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes.

**Maybe we can catch something scary. **

**Fine with me. What did u have in mind? **

**How about 30 days of night? **(A.N. I know that, that movie came out like last year but there are no scary movies out right now. Oh and it might be rated R but in my story it's PG 13. Yah just to let you know.)

**Fine with me I love scary movies!! How about we meet there at 7? And catch the 7:15 showing.**

**Kewl with me!! C U then!! **This was going to be a long week.

Monday

"Hey Alice?" we were hanging out before school in the quad area in front. I had my I-pod in listening to my favorite band Boys like Girls. (A.N. if you have never heard any of their songs you REALLY need to listen to them.)

"What?"

"I was wondering what you saw the other day. When I was so rudely dragged away from my date." She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Silly Cali. I saw Emmett…. Well it wasn't good. Lets just say it involves Emmett, a broken table and a very pissed Esme and Rosalie." I started to laugh. I was leaning up against a tree when the bell rang. I took my seat at my first period class. I was playing with my necklace when I saw some one out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to see the face of a total pissed off Audrey.

"BITCH! I told you to stay away from him. He is MINE!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and him at the dance and then at Starbucks!"

"Are you stalking us?" she rolled her eyes.

" Just wait. If this gets any worse by the end of next year your brothers will be stuck in bed for the rest of their lives!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. I can't help it if Mathew thinks, wait no. Knows that I am better then you." She rolled her eyes and scoffed and stalked off.

Friday.

The week was long but normal. Every one treated me the same as before. There was no tension between Mathew and me. It was almost like it felt normal. Oh well. I was at home and had finished part of my homework. It was 5:30.

"CALI! LET ME IN SO I CAN GET YOU READY!!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice. I got off my bed and let them in. They walked in with bags and bags of make up and hair care products.

"Wait. We are going to be in a big empty theatre for like two hours. Why do I need to get all gussied up!" (A.N. for those of you who don't know what gussied up means it means put on a lot of make up and dress with great clothes and yah.)

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Alice and Rosalie turned to Bella and shrugged like they didn't know. I started to back up only to fall into my chair. Then they attacked.

"Ok Cali. Look." I looked into the mirror that I was given.

"I look pretty good." I turned to them.

"No. You look HOT!" oh yah. That deffinatly wasn't awkward. I rolled my eyes. They threw me into the bathroom to get changed. I looked in the mirror when I was done. It was a short jean skirt with a purple V-neck shirt and a royal blue undershirt. I walked out.

"I am not wearing this." They rolled their eyes. "He likes me for me. This is deffinalty not me." I started to head over to my dresser. They knew I was serious. I would either let them dress me in some thing that I would wear or I would dress me.

"FINE! But we pick it out." This was the only way I could get what I wanted. Through compromise. I nodded.

"Oo! This one!" it was something that I would wear. It was casual but me. It was darker colored skinny jeans and a cute yellow shirt that had a picture of a camp fire, marshmallow and chocolate and says 'Let's have s'more fun!' (A.N. it might seem like a weird shirt but I got it from Anchor Blue and I LOVE it!!) then it had a cute undershirt.

"Ok." I put it on and looked into the mirror and saw me. Well deffinatly a better looking me but yah. I looked at the clock.

"Shit. I have to be there in 10 minutes. Double shit! What are we going to do about Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest?" they all laughed. (I gave them these nick names when they were being to frickin protective.

"All takin care of. We got the newest game for the Wii and we got Edward a new book. Let me just tell you, neither of them would look up to us when we called them Hook line and stinker!" we all laughed at Bella. Emmett gets way to competitive and that only drags poor Jasper into it, then Edward and his books, don't get me started. We snuck down the stairs and out to the yard.

"Who's keys did we grab?" every one dug into their pockets. No one had theirs except Alice.

"YES! I haven't been able to drive my baby in days! This so rocks."

"She cheated! She knew that this would happen! I haven't driven my car in MONTHS! Last time I drove it was when we picked up Cali! Suck Alice you know that right?" Alice only smiled and nodded. We all piled into her car and sped off.

"Ok. So there is the theatre. We will get you when you call. Ok? Please be safe honey. Remember we are only a phone call away. Or text us. Oh. Bella will be open to read your mind. So just shout if you need us ok?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. I saw that she was dead serious. (A.N. sorry I thought that, that would be funny to have.) her face was full of worry.

"M-ooo-m…." I wined. "It's fine. I can take care of myself. Trust me." She nodded. I gave them all hugs and left the car. I stood there for about 5 minutes when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey." He sounded out of breath. "Sorry I'm late. My friends well, yah, but I ran here to get away from them." I laughed. He looked good. I would have to thank them. He had his semi messy hair brushed, he had on dark blue jeans same as mine and a clean cut light blue shirt. _You can see his muscles….. breathe Cali! Breathe. _

"That's ok. My sisters attacked me like two hours ago and this is what came out of it." He smiled and I caught him look up and down my body but decided to ignore it. We headed to the ticket booth thing. There was one other couple ahead of us and got tickets to the same movie. It was us next but Mathew went before I could.

"Two please to 30 days of night." She nodded. I glared at him as he turned and smiled at me.

"Mathew O'Connor. You paid for breakfast Saturday. The least you could have done was let me pay for my ticket." He rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair. I quickly fixed it.

"Cali Cullen. Yes I did. As I said before I invited you do I will pay."

"Fine. But I am paying for popcorn or drinks or candy. Ok?" he rolled his eyes. He gave the man at the door the tickets and he winked at us. Not like a old man winking at a 20- year- old but a old man winking at two kids going on a date, and thought it was cute or what ever. I giggled.

"Have fun you two." I smiled and thanked him so did Mathew. I dragged him to the candy counter. The girl was about 17. She once again noticed that Mathew looked older then he was and winked at him. I knew I had to save him. I had a feeling he knew what I was thinking when I nudged him and he nodded a bit.

"Ok honey. You paid for tickets _again._ So I'm buying every thing else. Especially after breakfast." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Come on babe. PLEASE let me at least by the drinks."

"No. I will take a medium popcorn, two medium pepsi's and one mike and ike and…. Mat, what do you want." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Cali. I am buying my candy, ok?" I rolled my eyes. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down at it and saw a text from Brandon. He saw and groaned and stalked a few steps back. _His fave candy is Reeses pieces. Don't tell him I told u. he will kill me. _

_Too late. _

"And a Reese's Pieces." She smiled at Mathew and rolled her eyes at me. She got our order. I took the drinks and candy while he took the popcorn. He rolled his eyes.

"Need help?" I was having a hard time keeping the two drinks in my hands and the candy under my arms.

"Yah." I set the drinks down and handed him his candy. He laughed. We made our way into the theatre and saw that there weren't many people there. Mainly there were young couples and some groups of friends. We took seats in the middle row. We had a few minutes before the credits started. We passed time by people watching. We would guess the persons age and made comments about them.

"Ok. See the couple two rows back and to the far left?" I nodded. "I would say they are about twenty and made for each other." I laughed. This was something that I could never really see him saying. "What?"

"Why would you say that?" he rolled his eyes and laughed when he noticed where I was coming from.

"See how they hold hands? Or how she rests her head on his shoulder, with his arm around her shoulder? The way they look at each other. What?" I was looking at him mesmerized.

"I never really looked at it that way. And to tell you the truth I never really saw you as the person to notice." _Oh my god! He is so cute. That is so nice that he noticed that. Could he be any less perfect. _

"Yah. That's what most people think. I mean I have a soul too. I can deffinatly see that connection there."

"I didn't mean to affend you. Its just that. You know what. I'm gonna shut up now." I blushed a little. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's ok. I know." He was about to say some things else as it got dark and a preview for a movie came on. After what we had just talked about I could tell that this was going to be a very interesting date.

**OH MY GOD!! Sorry that this is so late. I had family out this week end and then I had a writers block…. So yah. Please forgive me. R/R PLEASE!! oh and if you have any ideas of what should happen durring the date tell me!! It will help!!**


	13. the next step

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey here is the next chapter….. In it though are some parts from the movie. So if you haven's seen it yet um…… I warned you. Plus this chapter will mainly be the date so yah…… Hope you like what I came up with!! Well I'm gonna shut up now so you can read. Oh and by the by I sadly don't own any of the twilight characters. I do own, Cali/Kelly, Mathew, some of the teachers, sadly Audrey, Grant and Clarissa. Oh and Mathew's friends…. And who ever else I come up with. I noticed that I changed Bella's power but sorry about the confusion but she absorbs powers. It makes it easier for me to write. Sorry shutting up now…..

C-P.O.V. (A.N. through the chapter the pov's are going to go between Mathew and Cali.)

The movie was going really well. But the vampires were pathetic. I mean like really… we aren't that scary. Except maybe Alice or Esme when she is mad. (A.N. the parts from the movie will be in bold. I will describe the scene. So yah. Nothing will be exact its been a while since I saw the movie.) **Some creepy looking guy walked into the town restaurant. He started to demand raw meat. **_EW!! _**Then he caused trouble that later then caused him to be thrown into jail. The creepy guy told the lead guy what was going on. But not in detail. He was saying stuff like 'they are coming.' Suddenly the town was being attacked by the vampires. **I took Alice's advice and cowered into his shoulder a few times. It actually scared me a bit. Only because I was thinking that, that would be me in a few years. It was a non-scary scene. Kind of. But it was ok enough to not cower. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mathew staring at me. _Oh my gosh oh my gosh. Why do I think he is going to…… yah he is. _I heard him yawn and felt his arm go across my shoulder. He laid it there waiting for me to do something. I decided to do what I wanted and leaned into him. His arm finally relaxed. We stayed that way till the end. **The main girl and guy sat on a ledge of a hill over some frozen part of Alaska. Since the main guy was going to die him and the main girl watched the sunrise together. He then turned to ash and died.**_ That's so bull. We so don't do that. _

"Cali. Come on." The end credits were rolling. I got up and walked out behind him. It was pretty cold out side. _Damn it! Why didn't Alice give me a jacket? _I shivered a little when I felt something being draped over my shoulder. I looked to see that Mathew had given me his jacket.

"Are you sure you won't get cold?" I didn't want him to freeze.

"No. I actually like cold." I smiled and nodded.

"So…. what time are you going to get picked up? Not that I want you to I thought that maybe we could grab something to eat." I smiled. _Oh my god! He actually wants to spend time with me. Sigh. Hey Bella!! Don't get me for a while. I'll call you._

"I would like that. But I'm paying for part of it. I hate it when people spend a lot of money on me. Don't look at me like that. I am going to pay for my meal." He rolled his eyes. I gave him a look.

"What ever. So what would you like?" the cool thing about where the theatre was, was the fact that there were a few stores and restaurants. There was a panda express, a Mexican shop, and a small hamburger joint.

"Well personally I like every thing that I can choose from," I paused and looked up at him and I swore that I heard him say, "Me to." But I ignored it. "But the Mexican place is cheaper."

"Crispy's it is then." We headed over to the family owned hamburger shop.

"Hey Mathew!" we walked in to see his cousin behind the counter.

"Hey Mason."

" So who's the totally hot girl that you either tricked or paid to go out with you?" I giggled and blushed a little. I could tell that he was glaring.

"I'm Cali Cullen. Yes I am the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." He stared at me wide eyed. I assumed that he was amazed who my parents were.

"Sorry. I shouldn't stare but. You're the Cali that-"

"Mason! Please!" he had a face of panic. I smiled and laughed. He just shook his head at his cousin. I stepped up to the counter.

"I'll take a cheese burger with fries and a Barq's root beer." He smiled and gave me a wink. _Ew. I hope he is only doing that to piss off Mathew. _I winked back playfully which made him laugh. He started to get my order.

"Um…. How much was my meal?" I questioned when I noticed that I haven't paid.

"I know that Kassi's Dad will kill me but." He leaned in a little. "This one is on the house since you are going out with Matt there." He pointed over my shoulder at a glaring Mathew. (A.N. the restaurant by the way is owned by Mason's girlfriend's family. Oh and I made the name up so yah.) I laughed. I dug into my purse to grab my wallet. _If I couldn't pay I will at least tip well. _I slipped a 20 in the jar. Finally we both had our orders and took a table near the window. We sat for a few minutes eating when we started to ask questions about each other.

"Ok. Cali what is your favorite color?"

"Blue." I said a little fast. I blushed a little bit remembering that, that was the color of his eyes.

"Well what is yours?"

" Blue." He replied as fast as I did. We did that for the next hour. Before we headed out side. My phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Hey where are you? We need to pick you up." I huffed. I turned to Mathew with a sheepish grin. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"We are in front of the theatre."

"Ok. Be there in 5 minutes." _Click. _I turned to him and smiled.

"Tonight was great. I had a lot of fun." He smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun." Now I smiled. We stood there for what felt like eternity just staring into each other's eyes when some one honked the horn. I turned around to see Rosalie in her car. I turned back to Mathew and handed him his jacket.

"I had fun. We should do this again soon." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you." I smiled. I turned to walk to the car, but quickly turned around and pecked him on the cheek. I heard him intake a breath. I smiled and ran to the car and waved to him. I sighed and slouched into the seat.

M- P.O.V. (A.N. This is going to be FUN!!)

I was watching the movie with little interest. The vampires were pretty scary. Personally I always thought that vampires would be good looking. Like the ones from Van Helsing. (A.N. Van Helsing is such a good movie.) I was thinking about what I had said to Cali about the young couple. _I wonder if she heard the double meaning in that. Or at least I hope she liked hearing it. _**Some creepy looking guy walked into the town restaurant. He started to demand raw meat. **_That my friend is just disturbing. _**Then he caused trouble that later then caused him to be thrown into jail. The creepy guy told the lead guy what was going on. But not in detail. He was saying stuff like 'they are coming.' Suddenly the town was being attacked by the vampires. **Cali then leaned into me. I loved this feeling. She did this a few more times and I always comforted her. Finally I started to look at her. _Ok. Just like we practiced. _I yawned a little then stretched my arm around her shoulder. I was waiting for her to shake it off or tense up. But she did the unbelievable….. She actually leaned into me. She felt so perfect leaning in me. Like she should be there. **The main girl and guy sat on a ledge of a hill over some frozen part of Alaska. Since the main guy was going to die him and the main girl watched the sunrise together. He then turned to ash and died. **_Well that sucks. So much for making their relationship. _

"Cali. Come on." The end credits started to roll. She followed behind me out of the theatre. It was pretty chilly outside. But nothing I couldn't handle. We were out there for a bit when I started to see my Cali shiver. _No. She is not your Cali. That would be nice though. Man that sounds good. _I took my jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She looked at me a little shocked.

"Are you sure you won't get cold?"

"No. I actually like cold." She smiled and nodded. _Wow her smile is breath taking…._

"So…. What time are you getting picked up? Not that I want you to but I thought that maybe we could grab something to eat." She smiled. _God could I have sounded any dumber? _

"I would like that. But I'm paying for part of it. I hate it when people spend a lot of money on me. Don't look at me like that. I am going to pay for my meal." I rolled my eyes. She gave me a look.

"What ever. So what would you like?" the cool thing about where the theatre was, was the fact that there were a few stores and restaurants. There was a panda express, a Mexican shop, and a small hamburger joint.

"Well personally I like every thing that I can choose from," "Me too." I said under my breath. She looked at me as I said this. _Oh god I hope she didn't hear that. _

"But the Mexican place is cheaper." She always had an issue with me paying for stuff when it came to her. She was so selfless.

"Crispy's it is then." I lead her over to the hamburger place. My cousin worked there so I assumed that I would get some sort of discount. _Shit. Kassi and her family love me. There should be no problem. Plus I'm sure Mason will pull any other strings when he notices who I'm with. I swear my mom can't keep a damn secret. _

"Hey Mathew!" we walked in to see my idiotic cousin behind the counter.

"Hey Mason."

"So who's the totally hot girl that you either tricked or paid to go out with you?" She giggled and blushed a little. I didn't take my eyes off of Mason because I was glaring at him.

"I'm Cali Cullen. Yes I am the daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen." He stared at Cali wide eyed. I knew that he was amazed to see that the girl that I was talking about wasn't fake and actually was as hot as I descried her.

"Sorry. I shouldn't stare but. You're the Cali that-"

"Mason! Please!" I panicked. He better keep his mouth shut. Cali did her adorable smiled and laughed. I just shook my head at my cousin. She stepped up to the counter.

"I'll take a cheese burger with fries and a Barq's root beer." He smiled and gave her a wink. She winked back. _I know that he is only doing this to piss me off. I assume that Cali is only there to help. _He started to prepare her meal.

"Um…. How much was my meal?" She questioned when she noticed that she had not paid.

"I know that Kassi's Dad will kill me but." He leaned in a little. She leaned into him to hear what he had to say. I started too fume and glare at him. He pointed over her shoulder at me. She laughed. She dug into her purse to grab her wallet. She slipped a 20 in the jar. Finally we both had our orders and took a table near the window. We sat for a few minutes eating when we started to ask questions about each other.

"Ok. Cali what is your favorite color?"

"Blue." She said a little fast. She blushed a little bit. _Why did she blush at that. Wait… my eyes are blue… Yay!!_

"Well what is yours?"

" Blue." I replied as fast as she did. _Crap. Those are the color of her eyes. _We did that for the next hour. Before we headed out side. Her phone vibrated.

"Hello?" She huffed and turned to me with a sheepish grin. I smiled and shrugged. _I knew that this night had to end. _

"We are in front of the theatre." "Ok. Be there in 5 minutes." _Click. _I turned to him and smiled.

"Tonight was great. I had a lot of fun." I smiled. I think that my heart skipped a beat when she said this.

"I'm glad you had fun." She smiled. We stood there for what felt like eternity just staring into each other's eyes when some one honked the horn. She turned to see her sister Rosalie _I think_ in her car. She turned back to me and handed me my jacket.

"I had fun. We should do this again soon." I smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you." She smiled. She turned to walk to the car, but quickly turned around and pecked me on the cheek. I did a small and quick intake of breath. She smiled and ran to the car and waved to him. I sighed and watched as the car drove away. What a night…..

**HEY!! Hope you liked this chapter….. oh and sorry about the long authors note. I didn't want it that long but I needed to say some stuff…. So please Review!! The next chapter will be good and long. But give me like a week to update since it will be REALLY long….. R/R!! **


	14. the long wait

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hey if this is a little late sorry about that. I didn't notice the date until it was Wednesday. So yah. Hope you like the update and hope it was worth the wait….. Hey and I noticed I screwed up on her eyes. I accidentally put her real I color forgetting about the contacts. I tried to fix it but couldn't….. sorry about the confusion.

C- P.O.V.

I sat in Rosalie's car and in no time we were pulling into the driveway of the Cullen's estate. I was greeted by an anxious and spastic Alice. She dragged me out of the car and asked me question after question at a mile a minute.

"Sowhathappened? Whatdidyoudo? Didihemakeamove? Didyoukisshim?" Those were the only questions I could make out. As she continued to ramble on with different questions my face fell and my eyes grew wider.

"Alice. ALICE! Relax. She is only human. She can understand so much. In fact I can barely understand what you are saying." Alice started to take calming breaths coached by Bella. I breezed by them and walked to the house in a clam-relaxed manor. Next thing I knew I was being dragged into the house by my family. We rushed into the house being met by Esme who held an apple out for at arms reached not wanting to get pummeled by the mop. _Lucky. _I took it and was rushed through the house to the stairs. We ran through the living room where I saw Edward glued to a book and didn't even flinch as we ran past him. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand were glued to the television and didn't even ignolage us. I was then rushed upstairs and threw on my bed. They took different spots in my room. Broke crawled into my lap. Esme ended up following me up into my room. I took a bite out of my apple. Every one gave me anxious looks. I ignored it and gave them questioning looks. I gave them a 'what?' look. Their eyes grew wider. I took another bite for my apple only to have it ripped out of my hands.

"Bella. That was very rude." I said with a calm voice. I knew it would drive them insane.

"I will give you back your apple when you SPILL!" I rolled my eyes.

"So he bought my tickets against my will. I bought the food against his will. We sat in the theatre and people before the movie started. After that we went to a hamburger place where his cousin worked and talked. Then after Rosalie came and got Me." I reached for my apple. No luck. I knew they wanted details so I decided to play dumb. I started to stroke Brooke carefully and slowly. I continued to do that until Rosalie took her from me and put her in her own lap.

"Mom. That was very rude. That's no way to respect your daughter."

"Shut up and give us details." I knew that she was kidding. Every one wanted to know what happened including Esme to a point where she didn't even scold Rosalie for using that language at me.

"Fine. So Rosalie dropped me off. He bought the tickets against my will so I paid for the snacks against his will. The girl behind the counter was flirting with him so I decided to save him. So we acted like a couple." I paused to breathe. I was over anxious. "It felt so real. I really liked how we acted. It felt real. Any way we got to the theatre and people watched. Well, he spotted a young couple and described that he thought that they were meant for each other. The way he said it sounded as if he were talking to me. Not telling me something. The movie then started and when there were scary parts I would cower into him. Then at one point he did the yawn and stretch move. But when he did he didn't automatically relax, he actually waited for me to respond. So I leaned into him and we both relaxed. After the movie we went to a hamburger place that his cousin works at. His cousin Mason was well….. weird. Not like creepy but he was like 'you're the Cali that-' and he stopped because Mathew stopped him. I have no idea why though. I told him what I wanted and he wouldn't let me pay because I was dating Mathew. I knew it was too piss off Mathew but he acted truly greatful for me dating his cousin. Then we got our food and took a table. We ate then asked each other questions. He asked me what my favorite color and I said blue, WAY to fast."

"What's so bad about blue being your favorite color?"

"Well….. that is the color of his eyes. But I asked him the same question and as quickly as I answered he blurted out blue. He then blushed and looked down. I didn't get it until I remembered that to him my eyes were blue." They awed and I rolled my eyes. "After we ate we went outside. Rosalie called me to pick me up, after I hung up with her we looked into each other's eyes and didn't look away or blink, until some one, and I'm not mentioning any names _cough _Rosalie _cough _honked. And I left, but before I left him I kissed his cheek and he was stunned. It was funny." They all awed and laughed.

M- P.O.V. (A.N. I couldn't help it.)

I stood there stunned as she ran away from me. I couldn't help but feel the weird sensation I felt when her lips touched my cheek. _What am I thinking? It was only a kiss on the cheek by the totally awesome sweet and hot Cali….. Shit. _I was standing there for a few seconds when Mason called my name.

"Hey Mathew! Do you need a ride home?" thanks to him I broke out of my trans.

"Nah. I think I'll walk home." He nodded in understanding.

"So. You really like her, huh?" before I could think I nodded. "How much do you like her? I saw the way you looked at her and she looked at you. You obviously like each other a lot." I rolled my eyes.

"What ever. I'm gonna head home now. See ya!" I started my five-minute run home. I walked it and couldn't get Mason's words out of my head. _I think I like her. I don't know. But he said that she likes me. Ugh. This isn't fare. _I continued to think before I knew it I was in my yard. I heard some noise in the bushes before I was jumped.

"Dammit! Brandon, Ryan, Jack get off!!" they tackled me to the ground for god knows what reasons.

"Dude. How was the date? We have been here all night waiting? Do you know what time it is?" I felt like I was being scolded by my mom for breaking curfew. Then it hit me.

"Wait. You have been here since I left?" they nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Well you might as well stay since it's 10. come on." I lead the way to my house. "Mom! I'm home!" I yelled through my two-story house.

"Oh Mathew! How was your date? And did your friends leave yet? They were driving me insane. Ugh. How do you put up with them?" I could tell she was kidding as she walked into the living room to meet us. She entered through the kitchen, when she saw my friends she acted like a deer caught in head lights, my friends all acted to be hurt. "Kidding boys. If you need to stay the night. The kitchen is stalked up so yah. Good night." A chorus of 'thank you' were said. I was then forced to my room. They threw me on my bed and started to pelt me with questions. I didn't understand a word they said.

"Hold on! Let me hear one at a freakin time!" they shut up like that.

"Ok. So tell us what happened. From when she got there to when she left." I nodded.

"She showed up. I bought the tickets even though she wanted to buy her own. She bought the food even though I was capable of buying my own. We sat in the theatre and people watched. The movies started then when it ended we went to Crispy's and Mason got us free burgers. Then she left." I smiled thinking that I had accomplished sharing my story with out the details. I was then pelted with about a million pillows.

"That's such bull Mat. We know some thing else happened. Give us the details or we will tell her that you love her and then some thing else that will make her flip." I glared at my so-called best friend.

"Fine. Ok so what happened was; she met me at the theatre and I bought the tickets. She hates it when I pay for her but out of courtesy I did. We went to the candy counter thing where she bought the snacks. I was going to buy my candy but some one," I glared at Brandon. "Told her what my favorite candy was. But the chick at the counter started to flirt with so Cali and I started to act like a couple." They looked at me confused. " WE kept calling each other sweaty, and babe and honey and stuff." They tried to hold in laughter. "So eventually the chick behind the counter backed off. We took our seats and people watched. We saw this young couple and I went into weird soppy Mathew mode and described the connection between them. She didn't look away from them and I didn't look away from her. " They all faked an awe. "I don't even know why I'm telling you guys." I started to get up before I was knocked down onto the bed.

"No. Keep going."

"Ok. So well, this sounds REALLY cheesy but when I talked I didn't talk at her I talked to her. The way I said it I don't know, it felt like I was describing how I felt about her. Then the movie started and she cowered into me during scary parts. I knew she can take scary movies I just think that her sisters gave her advice or something. But it sure as hell worked. Then I did one of the oldest tricks in the book. The yawn and stretch. I waited for her to either shrug me off or accept it but, well she leaned into me. Like practically used me as an armrest. We were like that for the rest of the movie. It ended and we went to Crispy's and I don't think Mason could have embarrassed me any more then he did. He was so close to saying some thing like 'oh. You're the Cali Cullen that Mathew has his eye on,' or something stupid like that. Then she ordered and she asked about the cost and he had her lean in, and said some thing. I had a feeling that it was about me so I glared at him. And I was right, I figured that when he pointed to me." They smiled knowing that, that was some thing my idiot of a cousin would do. "So we sat down and played like a game of 20 questions. I asked her what her favorite color was and she said blue. She blushed a little. I really didn't get it at first when I remembered that my eyes are blue. So she asked me the same and I said blue. Like fast. No I mean I answered WAY to fast. Any way we finished and went outside. We were out there until her sister called to pick her up. After the conversation they had on the phone she turned to me. Oh god."

"What?"

"I'm about to admit to doing the STUPIDEST think ever."

"Now you have to tell. You know that right?"

"Yah well she turned to me and for the next few minutes we stared into each other's eyes. Not looking away or blinking." They burst out laughing. Well that helps.

One month later

C- P.O.V. (A.N. hey I know that it is a bit of a jump but the jumps are good.)

Mathew and I have been going out for the past month. Every thing was well, perfect. We had a date every Friday. We never had to say a day we just said the place and time. He always paid for what ever it was and most of the rest. I always paid for part of the food and drinks or cheaper. But all of a sudden he had been acting weird. Like fidgety. He couldn't look me in the eyes. Like he was anxious or nervous. I didn't get it. Well it was Friday, our date night.

"Hey, Cali?"

"Uh….. yah Ryan?" he looked like he felt uncomfortable.

"This is REALLY stupid but Mathew couldn't talk to you today cause, well he's and idiot. But he says tonight, at the bowling alley at god….. um…. Oh. He said at 6. ok? And hey. Don't worry. It's a good thing I promise. Would I lie to you? After this month you became the guys little sister. If he breaks your heart we break his back." He acted like it was no big deal.

"Thanks Ry. That helps." I smiled and gave him a quick hug. It was the end of the day. The only thing I got from Mathew was a hug before and after each class and a smile. I had finished my homework and it was about 4:30. Next thing I knew my door was knocked off its hinges and I was being forced into my bathroom with clothes. _Alice. I always wondered how they keep this stuff from the guys. They must really know what they like to keep them occupied. Mainly nosy Edward…….. _I looked at the out fit. So wasn't me. But at least it was the colors I would wear. It was a long black shirt that hung off my shoulders and had a blue skull on it. (Not a scary skull but one of the ones that you would doodle.) and gray tights and black flats. I rolled my eyes and put them on. I went back to my room. Waiting to be pummeled by Alice or my mom. Nothing. They took me to my chair and put some weird clip in my hair. It was like a hair extension but only a different color. It was a blue that matched the blue skull. They put a little mascara and eyeliner on.

"Why are you putting on so little make up tonight? Not that I object but, still."

"Well, Alice saw that you wouldn't need so much make up. Plus he likes your natural beauty and doesn't really believe in make up. But you are an acception." I nodded. This was so him. It was about 5:30 when we left. I was snuck out the back when Bella heard that Emmett was getting tired of not being able to beat his new video game. (Oh. Bella tries not to use her family's powers. She thinks that she is stealing them so uses them as little as possible.) we were in Rosalie's BMW convertible. We pulled into the parking lot. I saw that his cousin had just dropped him off and he had walked in. Rosalie pulled up to the curb.

"Have fun!" they then took off before I could ask them any questions. I took a deep breath and walked in. He was leaning up against the wall next to the door. When I walked in he looked and up and smiled at me like it was old times.

"Hey. Sorry I have been acting like a jerk. But by the end of the night I promise that it will be explained."

"Thank god. I had been worried all week that you didn't want to date any more. Trust me when I say it scared the shit out of me." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yah sorry about that. But like I said I will explain things AFTER tonight. Well actually after I kick your butt at bowling a few times."

"You wish." So we spent the next 3 hours bowling and laughing. We tied two games and I won the last game by ten points. (A.N. hey I don't know about you but for me and my friends but 3 hours are 3 games.)

"I let you win that last one you know." He said as we gave our shoes back to the desk.

"Sure. And you tied me the first games to make it believable?"

"Exactly!' I knew he was kidding and we both started to laugh. We left the alley and walked to 31 flavors. Of course he bought. It pissed me off a bit.

"So…." We were currently sitting on this small stage looking thing by the ice cream shop. "What exactly were you going to tell me? It's getting to the end of date night sadly. So what is on your mind?" he bit his lip. He exhaled slowly trying to slow his heart.

"Um…. So. We have been dating for a month now and I was wondering if you would um…… be- my- girlfriend?" I knew this was going to be hard for him. It was kind of funny to watch his struggle over his loss of words. I lifted his face up to look him in his eyes. I pecked his lips long enough to feel the sensation but short enough not to scare him.

"I thought you would never ask."

One year later.

(A.N. Don't kill me over the time jump but don't worry. Plus this is a BIG deal this part. Trust me. This is where the title actually means something.)

C- P.O.V.

It was the summer after sophomore year. Mathew and I have been a couple for a little less then a year. We didn't care though. Time we spent with each other meant a lot. Over the year girls tried to steal him from me. (Audrey still threatened me but didn't do any thing. Yet.) But I trusted him enough not to really care. We were both 16. We could drive, so for his birthday my family and his friends and family put money in to get him a blue Ford Avalanche. That was what he picked me up in. For my birthday they put money together and got me a blue Mustang GT convertible with two silver stripes down the back. We used it to go to and from school. (A.N. mustang DREAM CAR!!) so today was Wednesday and we decided to go to the small amusement park they had on the beach. I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that hung off my shoulders with a gray undershirt. Dark blue skinny jeans and black vans. I also had a streak of blue in my hair that I got done. (Emmett wasn't to happy about it but what ev.) I heard his honk out side.

"BYE MOM DAD! ESME, CARSLIE, BELLA, ALICE, JASPER AND EDWARD!!" he hated it when I said his name last. I dashed out the door and into his truck. I gave him a soft kiss on the lips. We weren't into the whole make out thing. Oh. And I did tell him that next year that because of my family's genetics that I would go through this weird change and would be home schooled that year, but we would still go out.

"You ready?" he had fake enthusiasm that made him sound like a peppy girl about to go on a very large shopping spree.

"Yah." I replied with a laugh. We headed down the highway hand in hand. The radio started to play Hero/ Heroine by Boys like Girls (A.N. Please look it up on you tube because me and my friends think that it is a total Edward and Bella song.)

I won't try to philosophize.

so just take a deep breath and I look in your eyes.

This is how I feel and it's so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim with the ghost of my past and the skeletons.

And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie.

You caught me off guard……. Now I'm runnin and screamin.

We sat in silence all the way up to the park on the beach. We found a killer spot. Mathew jumped out of the car and ran to my door and held it open.

"My lady."

"Thank you sir." I jumped out and we headed in. We came to the ticket booth.

"Two wrist bands please." The lady behind the counter looked like she was 40.

"Ok. That'll be 40. But since you to are the cutest and nicest couple here all evening I'm dropping it to 30."

"Thank you so much. Now I feel better about him paying." I pointed to Mathew who just smiled and shrugged. Then I mumbled 'stinkin cute, nice perfect boyfriend.' The lady laughed at us.

"Here you go and have fun."

"Thank you." We helped each other put the wristbands on.

"Ok. So where first. There is the roller coaster, bumper cars, tilt a whirl, the beach blaster and chaos." He obviously had been here before.

"You pick first. And trust me when I say that we probably will ride EACH of these rides at least twice while we are here."

"Ok," he took my hand. "Let's start at the roller coaster and move our way down. Then after that we can come up with something." I smiled and nodded. I dragged him behind me to the coaster. He was laughing the whole way. We hopped in. There were two girls behind us trying to flirt with him but he never noticed. _God will those hoes stop looking at him like that? Can't they tell I'm his girl friend?_ I knew what would set them off. So I turned Mathew's face to me and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked in my ear.

"The bitches behind us keep trying to flirt with you so, I did that to show them that he is taken."

"Oh." He leaned in and kissed me. "Thank you. I love it when you save me." I rolled my eyes. The ride started.

We were heading home after a fun filled night. Mathew won me a stuffed dog. We had ridden the rides 3 times each. The girls from the roller coaster tried to look, well I guess you could say sexy but it didn't look right. One of the girls bought some nachos for her and her friend. She walked past us and tripped on a crack and fell. She got nacho cheese ALL over her shirt. So we pulled into my driveway. I saw the curtain move. _Wild guess but it's probably Emmett. _I turned to Mathew once we were on my porch.

"You have no idea how much fun I had tonight. Thank you." I kissed him softly.

"Any thing for you." I smiled. I watched him drive out of the drive way and down the road. I sighed. I was met at the door by Rosalie and Emmett. She grabbed me before Emmett could say any thing and ran.

"Good night." She closed the door behind her as she left my room. She was with me briefly as I changed and told her about my date. My head hit the pillow and sleep took over.

"Cali. Cali." I was shaken awake by Rosalie. She sounded really sad. Almost as if she were crying.

"What is it?" I said drowsily. I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Cali. It's Mathew. He was taken. He was driving home when some one hit his car and took him." It hit me hard. It all went black.

One week later.

It has been a week since Mathew's abduction. Audrey blamed me for his disappearance. She said that the reason he left is because he didn't want me any more but couldn't say it to my face. I had been locked up in my room. I only came out to eat or when I couldn't take the aloneness. It was about 10 in the morning when I woke to sounds of drawers opening and closing. Brooke started to shift next to me. I looked to see my mom going back and forth between my stuff and boxes. _What the hell is she doing? _

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Oh Cali thank god you are awake. This morning your father, Jasper and Edward were out hunting when they were shot at by a hunter. They would not have freaked out if it was only one, but the hunter was with a group of 19 other people. So we have to leave. Now." I nodded. It was about time that I left this town. I help packed what ever else I had and threw it in the wrangler and my Mustang. It was about 10 minutes later we were all ready to go.

"Ok. So here are the directions. But I already put them in the GPS. We should reach the new house in two days. Call us if you stop. Ok?" I nodded. I hugged my family and hopped in my car. This was going to be a long drive home.

**A.N. Did I fail you? Was it worth the wait? Hope you liked it!! R/R!! Oh and trust me. Things will come to a closer later. In about 2 or 3 more chapters every thing will make sense!!**


	15. AN Sorry

A

A.N.

Hey u guys!! Sorry I haven't been able to update….. I have been really busy with school starting Tuesday. So im beggin you to give me until NEXT Saturday to update. If you do I will write two LONG chapters…..

Once again REALLY SORRY!! And during the school year I will write long chapters and update on Thursdays, Fridays, or Saturdays……. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING!!


	16. The awkward reunion

Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Hey you guys!! Thanks for being patient and waiting for me to update. You have no idea how happy to know that you guys would wait for me to update….. today, (August 19, 2008.) was the first day of me to start 8th grade…. So yah… ok well I'm gonna shut up so you can read the next chapter!! THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT!!

Chanel P.O.V. (A.N. Told ya!!)

Kelly had been gone for a year now. Every one was now over it enough to start putting pictures of us and her up in their rooms again. We all missed her though, no one brought her up unless we were in the mood to cry. For the past year I have had weird anger issues and I went through a HUGE growth spurt. When I was really ticked off I would shake and feel like I was about to jump out of my skin. Oh, and I went from 5' 5" to 5' 11". Yah, weird. I was currently in my room working on a summer science project, (My mom made me take summer school so that I would stay ahead of the game. I was and A student.) I had to compare my characteristics to my biological parents, and see who dominated that trait the most. But it would be hard for me since my biological father moved away when I was younger, and my mother kept no pictures of him in the house.

"Chanel? Honey, can you come down here for a second?" I raced down the stairs and down a hallway to my mother's office.

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Well. I need to explain something." I nodded. She had a serious voice and a face to match. _What the hell is going on? _"I know that when you get made you shake. Correct?" I nodded. "Well you inherited something form your father. This may come as a shock to you but, you are a werewolf." My eyes grew wide.

"HAHAHA!!" I broke out laughing. "That's the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!" I continued to laugh until I was given a pissed off look.

"This is no joke. I called your father and he said that Danny was going through the same thing. You are moving in with them in a week." I glared and my mouth dropped.

"I have three questions. 1. What? 2. You keep in touch with him? And 3. When did you come to this conclusion? Oh, wait. I came up with a fourth. WHO THE HELL IS DANNY?!" I was slowly starting to shake. Every second that my anger grew so would my shaking.

"Chanel," my mother was using a calm and low voice hoping that I would settle down. "Do not use that tone and language with me." Every thing that I told you was true. And yes, I do keep in touch with your father. He said that you would start to change and act like this around this age and, only if things came up, but he didn't go into much detail about that. We decided that when this did happen that you would move in with him and Danny. They live in a small community out side of Green Valley (A.N. I'm not sure that there is a community out side of there so I'm making it up. Work with me here. Oh and I'm not sure about the weather but in my story it is a small rainy town.) with other werewolves. Oh. And Danny is your twin brother." She acted like it was no big deal. This was so much to take in, I slowly gained control of my anger and stormed off to my room.

1 week later.

"Ok honey. This is it." I hated how cheery her voice sounded. We pulled up in front of a small cottage looking house. It was very homey looking but it deffinatly needed a paint job. I was pulling my suite cases out of the trunk of my moms Silver Ford Focus (04 model.) I had all of my bags out when I turned around to see some of the hottest looking guys ever. One of them looked like me. _I wonder if he is Danny. _My question was answered when he ran up to me and took me into a big bear hug that knocked the breath out of me.

"Can't……. breath." I couldn't breath at all. The guys that walked up with him started to laugh.

"Yah, Danny. You should put her down. We don't want you to kill your sister when she just got here." I was put down on the ground to catch my breath.

"Sorry about that. Dad told me that you were coming. I was so excited you wouldn't even know." He ran off to greet my mom. One of his friends stepped up and introduced every one.

"I'm Shayne the pack leader. That is Ethan, and Nick. I'm 17 and Ethan and Nick are 16." I took his out stretched hand and shook.

"I'm Chanel. Duh. And I'm 16 and will be 17 in three months….. oh wait. You knew that." They laughed and continued to talk. Well, actually I talked and they listened. I caught Shayne glancing at me every so often out of the corner of his eyes. _God! What is up with this…. there it is again….. then again….. God is he hizzot!! _(A.N. So I actually had Chanel write some of this chapter and that is what she came up with….. so it wasn't me…… yah….) For the next hour I talked about my life, family, interests and hobbies. I avoided the whole best friend was kidnapped thing. My Mom and Dad- whose name is Chris- were talking about my school arrangement.

"Now Chanel call me when you need something. Please be safe and don't get hurt. I love you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry so much mom. I love you to." I gave her a hug and she also received a hug from Danny.

"Ok well bye sweetie. Bye Danny. Chris." With that she pulled out of the dirt drive way and left.

"Well you guys I'm going to go get working on dinner so you two can catch up." He smiled and we both nodded. The guys left about 10 minutes ago. We walked to a log near the porch steps and took a seat. One leg on each side, we were face to face.

"So…." I began.

"Yah….. Um…. What's your favorite color?"

"Um…… it really depends on my mood. So it varies."

"NO WAY!" his face lit up. "Me too!" We just looked at each other in amazement. We really were twins, ha. We looked a lot alike. We had the same thick dark brown hair. His hair was not to short but not to long, and not to thin but not to thick. (A.N. picture Ryan Sheckler's hair before he cut it.) Our skin was tanned but not like Indian tan, our eyes were the same chocolate brown, and to top it off we made the same facial expressions. The only difference was our height, he was a towering 6' 1" and I was a good height of 5' 11".

"So…. What school do yo- I mean WE go to? What's it like?" I really wanted to know what I would be up against in a week.

"You will see, young one." He said in a fake Chinese accent, he bowed his head and had his hands together, he was trying to look like a Kung- fu master. It wasn't working.

"Keeping secrets. God, you must be my brother." All of a sudden I was taken in a huge hug.

"What was that for?" I asked when he released me.

"I'm just so glad to have finally met you." I smiled.

"Yah. Me too." We continued to talk until we were called into dinner. For some weird reason I was STARVING I felt like I could eat and elephant and still be hungry. I took my seat to the right of Chris and across from Danny. The table was full of huge bowls and plates. There was stake, mashed potatoes, green beans, carrots and chicken.

"Well dig in." On que I started to shovel things onto my plate.

We had finished dinner.

"Well I guess it's time to clue you in." I sat up in my seat and looked at my "dad" expectantly. "Well as you know we are werewolves." I nodded. "Do you by chance know any Vampires." This caught me off guard. I looked at him like he was insane.

"Oh….. Oh yah. Of course. In fact my best friend is one." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. My best friend was taken a year ago. There was no way she could be, in fact no way any of my friends could be one. (A.N. Poor naive girl……)

"Any way, our bodies are born with the wolf inside us. The only way that the wolf appears in us is if we are confronted by a vampire. I'm guessing that there is a vampire close since Danny, Shayne, Ethan and Nick all became a werewolf. But for you I'm guessing you became one because Danny did. But it's a wild guess." I nodded this was a lot to take in, in one night. But I needed to know. Chris started again. He said that they kept in touch with another pack in some small town in Washington. By the time I was told about every thing (including imprinting.) it was 10:00.

"Oh. Danny will you show Chanel to her room? It's late and you both have patrol tomorrow and you should be fully rested. Good night." I followed Danny up the stairs and down the hall to the last room. He opened the door. (Earlier Danny had brought up my bags.) He showed me a decent sized room. To my right was a desk with a lamp, on the far right side was a dresser and a full length mirror. On the wall across the door was a bed under a huge window with a view of the forest behind my house. On the wall to my left was a closet.

"Soo… do you like it? We can always repaint or rearrange or get some new furniture or something."

"No way. It rocks!"

"Oh. Ok… we good night." We gave each other a hug and parted to go to bed. His room was the door before mine.

1 week later.

I was fitting in very well. Every one treated me like family. Nick Ethan and Danny treated me like a little sister. Shayne on the other hand…. Treated me like well…. Like a girl friend. Yah. The second day I was here he asked me out. So we had spent the next few days with each other. In fact, last night he admitted to something that made me very happy.

Flash Back

_Shayne and I had finished a run around the perimeter of Green Valley. I never understood why we did this, we never saw any vampires! Green Valley was a small quiet town with no problems, every one knew each other. So Shayne and I morphed back behind separate trees by a small lake in the forest behind my house. We sat on a dead log that faced the lake. You could hear the crickets and the frogs. The moon was full that night. The reflection off the water was perfect, it lit up the water beautifully. It was truly breathtaking. _

"_Um…. Chanel?" I turned to face him._

"_Yah?" he had this uneasy tone in his voice. _

"_I need to admit something to you." This was starting to worry me._

"_Uh… Ok… Shoot."_

"_You know everything about being a werewolf, right?" _

"_Uh…. Yah… I guess. Why?" _

"_I have no idea how to put this." his head was low and his hands were hanging off his thighs. His side was still to me. _

"_Shayne. It can't be that bad." I was starting to get a little anxious. "Spit it out." He turned to me and took my face in his hands. His eyes looked longingly into mine. _

"_Chanel. I think….. I think….. I think I imprinted on you?" it came out more as a question. Almost as if he was asking if it was ok. He gave me a sheepish smile. I had no idea how to respond, it caught me so off guard. _

"_Chanel? Please say something." He gaze was getting frantic. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. I felt weird sensations going through my lips. Our lips moved in sync until we pulled away gasping for air. _

"_Does that answer your question?" _

_End Flash Back. _

I was running patrol with Danny the next day around our small town. Still nothing ever happened but we still needed to do it. Well I guess the only good reason we still do it is because we are what we are.

_Hey Danny?_

_Yah?_

_What is today?_

_Uh….. the 17__th__ I think. _I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Chanel? What is it? What's wrong?_

_You know about that girl that was kidnapped a year ago?_

_Yah….. why? _I took a deep breath.

_Well……. She was my best friend. And it's a week before her 17__th__ birthday. _

_Oh….. _that was all he said. He didn't want to bring it up. Since I was running a lot of memories through my mind he knew not to bring it up. I didn't want to talk about it.

1 Month later

(A.N. I told you that time jumps are good!) It's a month after her birthday. I missed my friend really badly. I needed to get my mind off of it so. Shayne let me run extra patrols. I was running with Danny when I caught a whiff of something vial.

Vampire.

Danny and I took off in the direction the disgusting smell came from. The smell was new to me, but it was very distinct. But there was something different from this smell. Something was…. Familiar? We reached a small opening. There we saw some one or something hunched over a dead doe. The girl stood up. She had blazing gold eyes, her chocolate brown hair had caramel highlights. (A.N. writing this I started to get a craving for chocolates and caramels. Teehee!!) it reached her waist. She looked about 5' 9" and was skinny. Oh. And she was unearthly beautiful. (If you thought my description was a little awkward you didn't want to hear Danny's description. The male mind….. sickening.) The girl seemed to know what he was thinking because she shook her head at him and smirked. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes grew wide.

"Chanel?"

_Kelly? _I knew that voice. I didn't know what to do when she nodded her head yes.


	17. Catch up

Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Hey here is the next chapter as promised. This chapter was probably one of my favorites to write!! So yah…. Here it is.

Cali P.O.V.

I woke up one morning a week later. We had to give up Meadow (or Brooke) because we couldn't let any one find us. I missed my friend. We had moved to a small town called Green Valley because of our little "incident" we needed to move a.s.a.p. But due to further investigation, (Bella, Alice and Rosalie went back and watched our old little town, and learned that Audrey paid a hunter to shoot at Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.) So Audrey was behind it. Today was my 17th birthday. Today was also the day I was changed. (My body reached its limit to becoming a vampire on my own. So I was to be bitten. Carlisle said that since I was almost full vampire it would take a day instead of three.) I wasn't worried about my mom biting me. (Yes. It was decided that Rosalie would change me.) I woke up and stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes thinking about what I would become. _Am I going to grow taller? Am I going to have longer hair? Am I going to be a bloodthirsty fiend? _I finally decided to climb out of bed only to fall on the floor due to that fact that I was wrapped up in my bed sheets. _Well that better be something that improves…. Stupid two left feet. _I got up off the floor and got ready for the day.

Kind of.

I walked to the mirror and brushed out the mane that was my hair. I threw on a dark blue tank top and some black soccer shorts. I pulled my hair up just for the heck of it. I stalked down the stairs to the family room. My body was still tired since I just woke up. I reached the bottom floor to see Bella and Edward cuddled up on the couch reading. (Big shocker there.) Alice was sitting in between Jasper's legs on the floor doing her nails as Jasper relaxed his head on the seat of a chair. Carlisle was at work and Esme was in the kitchen making me breakfast. My parents were…… well I didn't really know.

"They are upstairs discussing today's agenda. Oh and happy birthday." I smiled.

"Thanks Edward." He smiled and the next thing I knew I was being tackled by a very short, pixie like vampire.

"Alice…… ow." She knocked the wind out of me.

"Sorry Cali. But I'm so excited about you becoming one of us. Now you don't have the excuse to eat or sleep when we go shopping!!" she squealed. I mean squealed, like a pig on the farm. "Oh….. and happy birthday!" I rolled my eyes. I looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon.

"Why didn't any one wake me?!"

"Well….. it's your last night so we thought you could enjoy it by sleeping in." I smiled. "Heck, Alice wanted to wake you up at 6 so you could go shopping sooner." I glared at her and she gave me an innocent smile. _Stupid loveable pixie spastic vampire……. Grr….. _I could hear Edward and Bella holding in a laugh.

"So….. what are we going to do, anyways?"

"Well…. We were going to wait until you were up then we were going to let you eat, then we would change you."

"Where?"

"What do you mean, where?"

"My room, the living room. Where?"

"Oh. Well that one was going to be up to you and Em, and Rose." I nodded. Ok. It turned into a bit of an awkward silence. So I decided to break it.

"So…. Where are my loveable, hormonal parents?" this brought on an up roar of laughter. And just like clock work in walked my teenage like parents.

"Speakin of the devils." I held back a giggle at Jasper's comment. Then in a flash the wind was knocked out of me, (FOR THE SECOND TIME!) and I was engulfed in a death hug by Emmett.

"Dad…… Can't…… breath." I huffed out the last word at the last of my air. He put me down gently and smiled at me. He had this look in his eyes. I could see love, a bit of concern, and mischief. I started to back up slowly. I knew that look. I could either mean that he was going to prank the pants off of me or, they got me some totally expensive and bitchen present. (A.N. I don't know why but, I got in this habit of sayin bitchen when something was cool……) I was suddenly grabbed from behind in a hug.

"Oh honey don't worry. Your idiot of a father isn't going to mess with you today. But I can't guarantee the next few centuries." I turned around to see a glowing Rosalie.

Rosalie P.O.V. (A.N. I thought I would throw that in so you could get one of the parent p.o.v. I would be too scared to write it in Emmett's)

It was around noon-ish and Emmett and I were sitting on our bed in our room only three doors down from Cali. We couldn't fathom how proud we were of her. She grew up to be the girl we wanted her to be. We were discussing what we were going to do.

"So….."

"ok…. Hm…" my loveable but moronic husband obviously had a thought and didn't bother to share.

"What?"

"I was thinking…."

"Don't hurt your self."

"I was thinking…. How the hell do you talk about damning your daughter? Do we just say, ok we are going to lay her in her bed, strap her down so she doesn't flip out then just bite her in the neck and call it a day?" he had a point. _Oh my god. He actually made sense. _

"ok… well that is a start. We should ask her about that one. But that was basically the plan." We were silent for a bit. When Emmett scoffed.

"What?" I was a little afraid to ask.

"Well I thought that this was going to be one weird birthday. It's like, oh hey happy 17th birthday. Chomp. To bad that its going to be your last." I rolled my eyes. I could hear down stairs that Cali was talking to the family.

"What do you think her reaction will be to her birthday present?" We bought her this really awesome motorcycle. It was a blue Suzuki GSX- R 750. (A.N. I am having this weird thing where I want a blue mustang and a blue Suzuki bike…… and I'm a girl….. weird… kind of.) Cali hated receiving expensive gifts but we told her to suck it up and deal with it.

"Well, I think she'll flip. But if she doesn't want it I'll gladly use it." That deserved a slap. We decided to make our way down stairs to spend the last few minutes with our daughter, that she had as a human. (A.N. Does that make any sense?)

C- P.O.V.

My mom was so proud that I grew up to be me. I was suddenly grabbed by my wrists and dragged out into the front yard.

"Close your eyes." Alice was always so pushy. "No peaking." _Damn. She knew me to well. _I shut my eyes as instructed and continued to be forced to the front of the house.

"Ok. Open." I did as I was told. In front of me was a blue Suzuki GSX-R 750. _NO WAY!! _I was dumbfounded. This must have cost a fortune. I didn't know what to say.

"So… what do you think? I messed with the engine…… a lot. You get WAY more speed out of it." I ran up and hugged my parents.

"I….. I love it. It must have cost a fortune." My father was about to open his big mouth before I beat him to it. "I'm in a good mood. Don't kill it." They all laughed. We spent the next two hours talking laughing and me opening expensive gifts. It was around three when we were done. Esme made me a small cake. It was chocolate with light frosting. I was glad that the last thing I ate was chocolate. _I think the thing I'm going to miss the most is eating chocolate…… damn. _This caused Bella and Edward to erupt in a wave of laughter. I only glared at them.

"So……" I knew it was time. "OK…. This is really awkward but what are we going to do?" everyone was really quiet. "Everyone was dying at the time. So since I'm not dying what are we going to do?"

"Um…. We were going to have you lay on the couch, give you some morphine then bite you. That would be about it….." I nodded. We started to clear out the living room. Carlisle had just gotten home and had the morphine. After about 5 minutes every thing was ready. I laid down on the couch. Every one left Rose, Emmett and I in the living room. No one wanted to watch. I was actually really calm, I wasn't nervous at all. I had so much faith in my mom.

"Ok. Lay still." Emmett was about to stick the needle in my arm before Rosalie swept it out of his hands.

"We want to get this over with. You know she hates needles and I know you are going to mess with her." He pouted.

"So?" I rolled my eyes. I relaxed and looked away. I could feel the needle slip into my skin and the fluids rush through my veins. Eventually I was completely numb.

"You ready?"

"uh-huh." I could barely move. I closed my eyes. In the blink of an eye I felt my mothers teeth go through my skin. I stifled a scream. I felt her move to my wrists then to my ankles. From those 5 points in my body the flames started and moved toward the center of my body. I would occasionally twitch in pain, but I wouldn't scream. I could hear Rosalie dry sob into Emmett. The flames quickly took my body, then it went black.

The next day.

I slowly gained consciousness. The heat in my body started to fade, and my heart started to slow. I was capturing my last few necessary breaths. My heart was fading. _Thump, thump.. thump… thump….thump………thump…………… _that was the last thing my heart did. With my last heart beat, went my last breath and the heat. I opened my eyes to see no one around me. I sat up only to be tackled from behind by Bella, Rosalie and Alice. (Big shocker there.) I started to laugh when it didn't hurt.

"Uh…… I can't read her mind." I heard a startled Edward from behind the couch. I looked to see a confused look on his face.

"Hey. I can't see your future. Jasper? Bella?"

"I feel nothing coming off of her."

"I got nothing new." _That's weird. _I then started to try to send a message to Edward. _Hey looser since you can't read my mind I'm sooooo gonna get you back for those years of pranks…… muahahaha!! _

"What did you saw?" _Shit. _"Wait. Why did I now hear you?"

"I tried to send you a message I guess." Carlisle walked in.

"Cali. Try to manipulate one of us. Maybe you have some gift with your mind." I did as I was told. I made Jasper make Emmett get all depressed and sulk. I had Edward take his favorite three C.D.'s and brake them. I then had Alice pop the tires to her precious Porsche. _I'm gonna like this. I wonder. _I then imagined Rosalie with short brown hair and green eyes. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God." I was amazed when I was staring at a green eyed, brunette vampire. Every one turned to Rosalie and broke out laughing.

"What?" she rushed to the bath room and let out a ear piercing scream. She ran out and I was forced to change her back.

"You must be thirsty." Esme stated. I didn't really feel it until some one pointed it out. I nodded. With in minutes we were in the middle of a forest.

"Just let your senses take you over." I nodded and took off. After an hour I had taken down two bucks. My clothes were blood stained and torn. I met up with Jasper at one point and we walked back to meet the family before I caught a whiff of some thing. Jasper noticed it to and grabbed my arm. I looked around and saw two hikers. There blood smelled, weird to me. I was told that human blood was going to be tempting, but it smelled really bad to me.

"Jasper. Do you smell that? It smells horrible." He looked at me like I was insane.

"Really?"

"Yah." He released his grip on me and we sprinted back to our meeting place.

One week later.

I have been a vampire for a week now. I was immune to human blood. But we decided to keep me out of school to let me get used to every thing. I was currently out on a hunting trip with Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. I had taken down a doe and sucked it dry when I caught the strong sent of something gross, again. _Why does every ones blood smell gross to me……_ I looked up to see two wolves standing before me. I heard there thoughts. (Oh. We figured that I could get in ones mind. I could read thoughts, get visions, and manipulate people emotionally and physically. I was basically a lethal weapon of a vampire. The Volturi couldn't find me.) The dark brown one with short hair had a very interesting vocabulary when I stood up. Deffinatly a male. _Oh my god. It's werewolves. They're what every one was telling me about. _The other one's voice scared me. I turned to her once I recognized her voice.

"Chanel?" her eyes widened.

_Kelly? _I only nodded and raced off to hug my best friend. 


	18. the past can catch up

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hey I told you guys I would update every weekend…… its getting harder because of school and softball. Yes I play it, no I'm not lesbian. Oh and no one is reviewing. I would really appreciate more reviews……. Yah…. Oh and born2dance94 is right about it seeming that Cali has a lot of powers but really all she has is like mind powers. But that's general, specifically she can manipulate people, read their minds, send out messages. Oh…. Shutting up now. ENJOY AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!

Cali- P.O.V.

I ran to my best friend only to be sent flying into a tree on my side of the opening. As I hit the tree Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme came rushing into the small meadow. I stood up gaining my balance to see my WHOLE family in a half circle, crouched down and ready to strike. In a flash I was in my spot next to my parents. I saw that the one that hit me was a black wolf. There were now 5 wolves staring back at us. The black wolf stepped up ahead of the others.

_He must be the alpha – Carlisle._

_I wonder if they know the Quilettes? - Bella_

_What the hell is with these wolves? - Emmett_

_Great. Them again. Just more people I can't see. - Alice_

_Oh no. why are there wolves here? - Esme._

_You have got to be kidding me. This is not going to be good. - Edward._

_I swear that if they go at my family again, I am going to rip their tails off and beat then with it. – Rosalie. _

_Now can any of you understand me? _Bella and Edward were a little too frustrated to respond.

"Yes. SOME of us can." I stepped up a little. Rosalie and Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me from going any farther.

_OH. Are you the leader of your coven? _

"No. actually that would be my grand father, Carlisle." I pointed to him and he stepped forward.

_OH. Can he understand me? _

"No. That would only be me and two others." I glared at Bella and Edward who were to focus on, well, Edward was a little pissed and Bella was a little sad.

"Cali. Would you please translate for me?" I nodded.

_Are you dangerous? If you are we will give you until tomorrow to leave. _I heard Chanel start to whine.

"He wants to know if we are dangerous. If we are we have until tomorrow to leave."

"Oh. Dear friend. We are a coven out of the few who feed off of animals. We are dangerous, but so are you. We are no threat to the humans of this town." It was starting to mist a bit.

_What about the newborn. No offense. _

"None taken." Out of the corner of my eye I saw every one lift an eyebrow at the same time. (It was pretty funny looking.)"He was questioning MY control."

"Oh. You see Cali is different. Because she has grown up a bit around us she has no human blood lust. In fact she says that human blood to her smells like you too all of us." He gestured to the whole family including me.

_Oh. Well then. Since we have that resolved. I am Shayne pack leader. This is Danny, the beta, Ethan and Nick and Chanel. _Chanel took a step forward anxious to come up to me. I was about to do the same when I felt Rosalie squeeze my arm.

"He said that since we have all of that resolved, he is Shayne, the one on his right flank in Danny, the two behind in Ethan and Nick and the one on his left is Chanel."

"Well then Shayne. I am Carlisle, the coven leader, my wife Esme, my children Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and their daughter Cali." I saw Chanel's eyes widen. She nudged Shayne and he nodded. I could see what she was planning on doing. I brushed my parents hands away from my shoulders and ran to meet my best friend in the center of our circle. I was knocked to the ground by my friend.

_OH KELLY!! Wait. Why did they call you Cali? Where have you been? What does he mean your parents? EXPLAIN!! _I smiled and stood up. I was about to ask my family if I could go with Chanel and explain but I was cut off by Shayne.

_Wait. Did your family by chance live in Forks Washington about 6 or 7 years ago? _This caught Bella and Edward's attention.

"Yes. Yes we did. Why do you ask?"

_Well we keep in touch with wolf packs around the area. And we heard about well…your family and the connection between the pack. So we truly trust your family. We were wondering if at some point you could come with us and meet the pack elders. _  
"Carlisle. They want to know if at some point soon we would come with them and meet the elders. You know come to an agreement. Mainly to become friends."

"That would be a good idea. We will discuss this and we will tell you when we are ready." The wolf nodded and the wolves started to walk off. Chanel and I were still watching them leave.

"Can I go with Chanel and tell her what happened." I was looking between Carlisle and my parents. They all nodded. Suddenly some clothes were tossed to me. There were two outfits.

_Well I saw that we would meet some one, and I saw that your clothes were ruined so…. I guessed. _Alice was smiling as if she had one the Nobel Prize. I rolled my eyes and took off.

With in seconds Chanel and I changed and were sitting on a rock in an opening. The sun was shining only on this spot so I was shining.

"So um… what with the sparkles? And shouldn't you be like you know…… dead by now?" I started to laugh. She looked at me like I was insane.

"You see I don't know why we do it exactly." I said once I caught my breath. "But we don't burn in the sun. We sparkle." She nodded.

"Ok…… what about sleep? OH!! Can we have a sleep over?" I held back a laugh. She was so excited, but she didn't know.

"Um…. We don't sleep." Her face fell.

"So tell me more about this whole "Vampire" thing."

"Um…. We don't sleep, we don't burn up in the sun, we feed off of humans, we don't need to breath but we do so that we look like humans. My family tries to live normal lives by going to school and work. Actually since I'm not going to go to school Esme is going home school me. My siblings or aunts and uncles and parents are going to actually I don't know. Bella and Edward are going to go on a second honey moon, and Alice and Jasper are going to go on a trip some where in the south I think. I don't really know. Then Rosalie and Emmett are going to stay here."

"Can you explain to me how your biological parents are… dead…. Ish."

"Yah. My parents had been vampires for about 4 years so they were still kind of new, when um… yah. So Rosalie, my mom, got pregnant and it took 60 years for me to come." She looked at me like I was crazy (again) " the math is still weird to me but yah. Since Rosalie was dead it took A LOT longer for me to grow or develop or what ever. Any way, they went on vacation for a while and found my other parents and gave me to them. They made a deal that when I was 14 they would take me back. Because I was slowly becoming a vampire. That's why my eyes went from chocolate brown in like a year." She nodded. "So I became as vampire as I could which wasn't full, so I had to be bitten. But since I was mostly vampire it took only a day to become full." She looked a little over whelmed.

"Oh…. Ok. Wait. So that was you back at the mall?" I wanted to avoid the question, but I knew it would come.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you but, you see there is this powerful group of vampires. The Volturi. They kill other vampires if things get out of hand. And if a human knows about us, they kill the human. Trust me on that. Bella my aunt knew about the whole vampire thing before she was a vamp. Because her and Edward were dating then. Any way, I couldn't endanger your lives like that, and I didn't want you guys to hurt as much if you knew I was alive." My voice was quiet. Barely over a whisper.

"Kelly. We missed you. I think it would have been easier on us if you told us. But thank you for protecting us." I smiled. "Kelly. Every one was devastated when you disappeared. We couldn't look at each other with out crying. It was hard." I felt so guilty.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Wait. What are you doing here? How are you, you know you?"

"Well it turns out that my biological father has that werewolf thing in him so me and my brother inherited it. So here I am. Don't ask for the whole werewolf story thing. I barely understand it." I smiled.

"Wait. Brother?"

"Oh that. Yah. Um…. My mom told me about this a while ago. Trust me, I was as shocked as you. Actually I almost ripped my door off of it's hinges." I actually see her doing this. We started to laugh. We spent the few hours talking.

One month later.

We had the vampire werewolf meeting a few weeks ago. We had come to a conclusion that we would be friends. We actually had become very comfortable around each other. We would go to each others places to hang. And two or three days ago Danny got the guts to finally ask me out.

Flash Back

_I was currently with Chanel and Alice getting back from a shopping trip that I was forced to go to. They actually dog piled me and tied my wrists and hands together and threw me into Emmett's jeep. I had so many clothes I wouldn't need to go shopping for a year. I was helping Chanel with her bags when I walked past Danny. He was HOT!! Wow. Danny looks good today. He's smart and funny and REALLY good-looking. I smiled at him and his eyes grew wide like he was nervous. After a few minutes I came back down stairs to see Danny standing there messing with his fingers. _

"_Hey?" _

"_Hi." He looked a little nervous. "Um….. Kelly? Or Cali?"_

"_Actually since it's been a few years and I look different it's Kelly again." _

_Oh…. We um… I was wondering if um… you would um like to go see a movie with me this Friday?" I smiled. I ran to him and hugged him. _

"_I would love to!" he smiled. _

"_Great. Thank you. Um…. I'll pick you up around 7ish and we could see 'The Rocker'?"_

"_Yah! I wanted to see that movie." He smiled. _

End flash back

One year later.

I was enrolled at the high school as a senior. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were still away. They would be back in a month and would also be seniors. Emmett and Rosalie were in the same grade as me. I went to the same school as Chanel Danny and the rest of the pack. Oh and speaking of Chanel and Danny; Chanel and I became closer then ever before, and she was really cool with me and her brother dating. Then there was Danny. I REALLY, REALLY liked him! He always treated me right, whenever I was upset he would make me feel better. We had been official since our first date. So today was our first day of school. I decided to take my bike. I was speeding down the road when I caught the smell of some thing different. It was a vampire, but it didn't smell like my family. I paid no attention to it. I pulled up into the school and parked my bike next to Danny's black Toyota Tundra. I could hear the people talking about me. And the thoughts of the male population were just not right. _Ass holes. _I walked over to where the pack was standing. I gave them all hugs and Danny a kiss.

_Of course she with them…I wonder how serious they are. I'm way better looking then Danny. _

_What a whore. She's new and she is already with some one. I don't know how Danny could be with her. I'm way better looking. Hm… this could be fun. _The minds of mortals are amusing. Rosalie and Emmett pulled up next to my bike and walked over to us.

"Hey Kelly let's go get our schedules." I nodded. We walked over to the main office and went in.

_Oh my… this must be the new family. My they are good looking. _I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hello, I am Miss. Smith. How can I help you?" she gave us a sincere smile.

"I am Emmet Cullen and Kelly Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. We need our schedules." The woman nodded and got us the paper work.

"Here are your schedules and the map of the school. If you could, could you please have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day?" we smiled and nodded, then turned and left. We walked out of the room and compared schedules with every one. I had every class with Chanel, 5 with Danny, 3 with Shayne and Ethan, 1 with Nick and two with Emmett and Rosalie. The bell rang and we headed off to class. I had this class with Chanel, Danny, Rosalie and Shayne. I was placed to sit next to Chanel, Danny and Rosalie were next to each other in front of us and Shayne was placed next to a guy friend behind us. _Stupid math. _

Next I had Spanish with Chanel, Danny, and Ethan. People were thinking about me. It was sooooo annoying. I could speak fluent Spanish (Esme taught no SHOVED Spanish in my head because it was the third most spoken language in the world.)

Then I had Science with Chanel, Emmett, Shayne, and Ethan. I was sat next to Emmett, Chanel and Shayne were ahead of us and Ethan was sat next to this girl he had been crushing on for the past two years. She liked him, he liked her, every one knew beside them.

Then I hade L.A. with Chanel, and Rosalie. We were seated in single seats. Rose took the one to my right and Chanel took the one to my left, we were in the back of the class. No one took the seat in front of me.

LUNCH!! We took the table in the far corner of the cafeteria. We decided to play truth or dare for lunch.

"Kelly. I dare you to eat that brownie."

"That's fine, but I'll be throwing up in YOUR room tonight." Emmett received slap in the back of the head. I ate the brownie. I could feel it slid down my throat and land in my empty stomach. Danny started to rub my back. The rest of lunch proceeded like that. My friends had the SICKEST minds. I walked to P.E. hand in hand with Danny. Chanel was a head of us talking to a girl she had classes with last year. P.E. was uneventful. We spent the day buying clothes and locks.

Then I had S.S. with Emmett, Danny, and Chanel. We had single seats again. Emmett was behind me so he could throw things at the back of my head. _He is soooo going to get it. _Chanel was on my left and Danny was on my right. After what felt like eternity the final bell rang. We walked out to the paring lot. I smelled that weird smell I caught this morning but didn't think any thing of it. Danny picked me up and sat me on the hood of his truck and we started to make out. We did that for a while. _Thank god Chanel was going to a ASB meeting today. Rose and Emmett already left. _I was caught up in the moment before I heard something that scared me.

"Cali?" I didn't look up. If it was some one before I moved then I couldn't let them know it was me. "Cali?!" I decided to look up. Fear filled my whole body.

"Mathew?"

A.N. HEYY!! What do you think? Sorry about the wait…. Please R/R!! and tell your friends. I'm feeling discouraged to keep writing. THANK YOU!!


	19. stories

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey you guys!! Only a few more chapters until I'm finished. Then I might write a sequel. It's up to you. Any who…. Here is the latest chapter!!

Kelly P.O.V.

I turned around to see a really pissed off Mathew.

"What the _HELL _is going on?" He took an aggressive step forward and pointed an accusing finger at Danny.

"What do you mean? And what's it to you?" I couldn't blame Danny for trying to protect me. "And who the hell is Cali?" _Oops…Probably should have told him… _Mathew's jaw dropped and his eyes popped.

"That's pathetic. You don't even know the name of the girl your sucking faces with." I could feel Danny's arm stiffen. He was starting to shake before I got in his mind and calmed him down. I stepped out in the middle of the two boys. I took a deep breath in and exhaled long. I calmed my face and looked at Mathew with deep eyes.

"What happened?"

"Well that's what I want to know from you."

"No. I meant why are you here?" if I could I would be tearing like crazy. My voice broke at the last word.

"Well I'm here to see my girlfriend making out with a DOG!" with that one word I was no longer in a daze of sadness but a rage of furry. I walked right up into Mathew's face and stuck my finger to his chest and poked him.

"First of a all, don't you EVER use the term dog. My best friend and boy friend are 'DOGS'. And second, a break up is implied when one half of the party fakes a death. And third GET TO THE POINT ABOUT YOU BEING ALIVE!" he was taken back and I was gasping for unneeded breath. The thoughts going through Danny's mind were to jumbled up I couldn't make any sense of them. Mathew on the other hand had a very unique vocabulary going through his mind. He was still taken back. All he did was turn and stalk off. But about 12 feet away he stopped and turned around a bit.

"Have a nice life Cali. I hope mine will be as enjoyable now." He said the last part under his breath. But I could still catch it, thank god Danny didn't. I wanted to run after him but I knew I needed to explain to Danny what had unfolded right in front of him. I turned to him and his jaw was practically on the floor. He wasn't shaking thank god. I walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny? Babe are you ok?" he was really shaken up.

"Yah." He said when he finally found his voice. "Um… Could you please explain to me what just happened." He tried to keep his voice low and calm so he wouldn't morph.

"Could I later. It appears that I need to explain things to a few people today. I just want to make amends with him. Before we well, went out we were really good friends. I miss that. I miss him." Danny only looked down. I lifted his chin to look into his eyes, but he averted them to the ground. "I love you. And he is a friend." Danny finally met my eyes, but they had worry in them.

"But Kelly, he was your ex. You had so much, I'm afraid that I will loose you. I mean I understand if you choose him over me, but I don't want to find out the hard way." I smiled slowly.

"Trust me. If any thing like that were to happen you would be the first to know. Upon that I swear." He smiled to, but only a little. I turned to run after Mathew but I was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled into strong arms and kissed with so much force I had the wind knocked out of me. When we pulled away, "That's just some thing to remind you about what you would give up." A smiled played on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him and took off. I followed the semi familiar scent as it led me threw the tress of the small forest around the city. _Why? How could she choose him over me……I just want to explain. _He hadn't noticed that I had caught up with him.

He was sitting on a dead tree looking into a small lake. There were soft croaking from frogs in the distance. It was really peace full. I walked up behind him quiet enough so that he couldn't hear me.

"Well. I think now is the perfect time for an explanation." I said quietly and thoughtfully. I took a seat next to him on the log and he met my eyes. He had a sudden intake of breath. _Wow. _"What?" he then realized that he was making a fool of himself.

"I uh… I guess I never noticed how much you changed." He tilted his head o the side in a almost confused look. But it was kind of cute. _Shut up Kelly. Don't think that. You have Danny. You are happy with him. If you brake his heart Chanel will break you. _

"uh… thank you." He smiled. "So…. Care to explain?"

"Oh….. that. Well on the way home from our date, I was attacked. I guess. Some one hit my car and it turned off the side of the road. I was pretty banged up. Next thing I knew as I was going down the side of the ditch, my visor fell down and the picture of you and me at the mall that one time fell into my lap. Then my truck hit the bottom of the ditch. The door of my car was ripped open and I was thrown out. I still had the picture in my hand. One of the vampires took it from my hand and felt pity. Some what. They all have issues. They have never found mates in their 150 years of living so they think that if they can't find love no one can. But that's beside the point." He stopped to make sure I was following what he had said. "They took me and changed me." Then he all of a sudden looked guilty. I looked away from him and to the ground.

"How long?"

"What?"

"HOW LONG?" I raised my voice more then necessary.

"Two weeks after I was changed." I was furious. He knew but did nothing to find me. It was heart breaking. I started to get up and leave but I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back onto the log. "The coven I belong to is made up of four including me. The others are all male and they have never found mates. So they don't think any one should be able to find "The One" so they never allowed me to find you. Once I knew what you were and that we were the same it was unbearable to not find you. But they threatened mine and your life. I couldn't do that." My dead heart was breaking inside. I didn't know how I could be mad at him. And yet a part of me was still furious.

"What about you? What's with the whole name game with you?" I took a deep and unnecessary breath.

"You see, when I first met you, I was a half vampire." He looked lost. "My parents had me when they were new born's, so yah. I was born and became a half vampire." I told him the whole story from there. He was confused at parts. Some things I could not even explain to him. But he completely understood. After a few hours our stories were told , and every thing went back to normal…. Sort of……

**A.N. Hey sorry its ben wat….. 4 weeks? Well no one reviewed and I have ben having a crap load of home work dumped on me….. 8****th**** grade sucks…… any ways yah. Og and 3 or 4 more chapters until im done. And I might write a sequal. The ending leads to one so yah. R/R!! **


	20. oh Shit

It had been three weeks since the whole ex boyfriend catching me and my current boy friend making out

Chapter 19

A.N. HEY!! 1 I wanted to update as fast as I could… 50 REVIEWS!! THANK U!! and this chapter is for born2dance94. They stuck with me this whole time and waited for me to update!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!

Kelly P.O.V.

It had been three weeks since the whole ex boyfriend catching me and my current boy friend making out. Mathew was completely fine with Danny and I. In fact Danny and Mathew became good friends in the short three weeks. Sure they had to talk a few things over first but what ever. I was currently having a "sleep over" with Chanel. She has been having to do so many watches lately that we never have girl time any more. We were sitting in my room with a large pizza, candy and so much soda that it would make your head spin. Of course it was all for her, she wanted to stay up as much as possible to not be rude. We were playing a bit of truth or dare, we had the whole house to ourselves, (A.N B/E and A/J are not back from vacationing yet. They wont be back till the next chapter.) my family was out hunting.

"Ok….. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat two slices of pepperoni pizza, a cup of pepsi and two fun sized crunch bars." Damn. "and, you have to keep it down." I glared at her and she smiled at me like she had stuck gold. I quickly ate the pizza and candy. It tasted like I was chewing on rocks and dirt. I tried to drink the pepsi thinking that it would help. Man was I wrong. I waited for five minutes trying not to gag. Of course miss dog sitting across from me was smirking.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh." This was going to be fun.

" I dare you to run down the street, in your bra and under wear screaming, the British are coming, the British are coming. You have to do that for five minutes at a human pace." Her face fell a bit. She quickly ran down the stairs throwing her clothes down. As she was rushing out I grabbed the video camera I got a while back. _BLACK MAIL!! _She started to run up and down the streets at 9 o'clock at night screaming. The neighbors lights went on and people were coming out side. _Thank god for technology! _ I was going to need to show this to the guys later. After a few more hours of truth or dare, (which consisted of me throwing up, Chanel almost getting arrested, and some loser at our school getting a date with a made up person) we decided just to girl talk.

"So….. what is up with the whole Mathew and Danny thing?" I had a feeling it would lead to this.

"Nothing. I have a feeling that Mathew still likes me, god knows why, but I really like Danny."

"How do you feel about Mathew though? Do you still like him? I won't kill you if you if you do. Actually it would make a hell of a lot more sense then going out with my dumb ass of a brother." Why she wanted to talk about this I will never understand.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to never tell a soul. Or Alice or Bella or Rosalie or Esme." She laughed at that part. She thought we had souls. I thought that we had them, but they were lost among our bodies, complicated I know. "Promise?" she nodded. "Well…. Mathew was my best friend, after you of course, and then we went out. So it's kind of not hard to not like him. I would never cheat on Danny like that though. That is just horrible, and I really really like your brother." She snorted at that and I threw a pillow at her. I threw it so hard that it broke when it hit her. I was laughing so hard. She only glared. We spent the rest of the night laughing and me kicking her ass in guitar hero 2 and 3. it was finally two o'clock when she fell a sleep. I decided to catch up on my reading. I grabbed a book that I had just started, Chesapeake. It was really good. It's about the settlement of the thirteen colonies. (A.N. it's not like a biography, it's a novel in third person, about different people settling.) Jasper said it was a good one, Edward and Bella agreed. They sent me a copy while they were away. They were coming back next week. It was about five-ish and god was I bored. When it hit me. I had markers…………

Next Morning……

I decided to play it safe and stand outside the house. Yah I was a faster runner then her but I was afraid that she would catch up if I was laughing to hard. _5….. 4……3……2……1… _

"AH!! KEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYY!!" _gotta go! _ I could hear the thoughts going through her mind and they weren't pretty. After a few hours (and state boundaries later) she gave up and we were currently at my home relaxing watching some M.T.V. my phone started to ring.

"Hey Matty wat's up?" he hated that.

"Hey Kelly Belly.' Damn. "My coven got back from their trip from Italy." He told me about his coven being suspicious about us. Nothing ever happened, but every one knew he still liked me.

"Yah?"

"I think that they are up to something. I will tell you what I figure out when I get more information. Tell Shayne to have every one careful. I don't trust the guys any more.' I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." _Click. _I quickly started to dial Shayne's number. Him the pack and Mathew were probably out somewhere doin stupid guy stuff. Which include rocks and possibly some ones bra. (I once saw them using Channel's as a sling shot.)

"Hey Kelly. And I swear that we aren't using your bra as a slingshot to play- OW! Damn it Danny. I said time out. I'm talking to- oh…." _He is sooooooo screwed. _

"Yah…. You and the pack are dead when you get back."

"Ok… besides that what do you want? Is Chanel ok?" Chanel was watching T.V. but was listening; she smiled and shook her head.

"No. Actually I was too lazy to hunt so, I ate her while she was a sleep. She didn't feel any pain I promise."

"Haha. No, seriously."

"Mathew said be on your toes. His coven is back and he thinks that they are up to some thing. He will update us on what ever info he gets."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye, Oh! And don't break,"- _Snap. _ 'oops.' _Click. _They suck.

One Week Later.

Its been a week since I buried the dogs alive and they had to dig them selves out. It was pretty funny. Emmett helped me tie them up in their sleep, carry them to our back yard, and burry them. Of course we had their parents permission. The adults knew about the pack, they knew they would get out….. eventually. So after about 10 minutes we saw each area of dirt that we buried the guys in pop a bit, then they burst out in wolf form…… pissed. Any way….. I was currently spending some one on one time with my second best friend. We were out hunting. Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward were going to be back in about 2 hours. I had just snagged a mountain lion and Mat had finished off a bobcat. (A.N. I don't really know if they would be up there but yah…. ; P) we decided to sit and talk we haven't done that in a while.

"So, what is going on with your coven?"

"I don't know. I could never get any thing out of their conversations. They knew exactly when to talk when I was around." I nodded. We were still baffled. We talked about random things I then realized that it was a half an hour after every one got home. _Shit. _That's when it hit me. The one thing that I was being protected of.

"Do you smell that?" I nodded. "Kelly, please stay here." My eyes widened when I realized that the smell was coming from the direction of my home. I stood up and raced home. Mathew was behind me calling my name. I rushed to the front of my house. The scent was really strong. I rushed through the front room of my home. I got there and stopped, I was frightened by what I saw. By then Mathew caught up and was about to drag me away from the scene when he saw it was to late.

"Ahh….. Dear Kelly, you must be Rosalie and Emmett's daughter. It is so nice to meet you. But I am afraid that it wont be the last, if you cooperate." What was I to do, there the Volturi guard was, with my family and part of the pack, covered in gasoline, with Aro holding the unlit match.

A.N. HEY WAT DO U THINK?? The next chapter is the last… but I promise a sequel!! R/R!!


	21. the end for now

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

HEY HEY HEY!! Here is the last chapter….. I will write a sequel. I think. Depends on you guys!! THANKS FOR READIN!!

Alice P.O.V.

Jasper and I were currently on our plane back from Massachusetts. We were going to meet Bella and Edward at the airport. They decided to go to Forks and visit some old friends. They were going to go on a nice vacation in Canada, but they met a shape-shifting vampire, any way Bella can now affect our appearances. I was sitting in the seat closest to the window. I loved looking down from that level up and see every thing below me. I looked to my left to see my husband looking at me with loving eyes the way he made me feel was so-

_Vision _

_Every one was in the living room of our home. We were all covered in gasoline. The pack was there to. Rosalie was dry sobbing, while Emmett tried to comfort her. Channel was crying up a storm with Shayne trying to soothe her. Danny was standing there with the look as if he was broken of something but depressed. Mathew was staring out the window in deep thought. Poor Bella and Edward were trying to help each other with some thing. Esme was also dry sobbing into Carlisle's shirt. I was currently sitting in the arms of Jasper. The smell of vampire was fresh. I looked around to see that some one was missing…………… Kelly. _

_End Vision. _

I felt Jasper start to shake my body.

"Alice? Ali? Please Alice, talk to me. Ali, what did you see?" he said this low enough for only me to hear.

"Jazzy…. We are in serious danger." I tried to have a few more visions. But I couldn't. because everything I wanted to see involved Kelly and the pack. I continued to stare out the window. I was anxious, this needed to stop. I felt Jasper's touch on my shoulder trying to relax me. I smiled at him in apology.

Bella P.O.V.

Edward and I started our trip up to Canada. Yah, Canada. I have never been there and there were parts of Canada that were very beautiful. We were heading up to a cabin that we had rented talk about the things we want to do.

Flashback

_We were heading up the trail that lead to our cabin. We were discussing the thing we want to do with eternity. _

"_I think we should go to Europe, and visit every country. Except for Italy. That we can skip." Edward laughed at my comment. "Oh. And we should do like a cross-country thing. Like spend a week in every state or something." He nodded. "But you know what I miss. All though if I told you, you would feel bad, so never mind." I said this to try and get his attention……and it worked._

"_What? What else do you want to do?" he looked at my in question. _

"_Well…I want to visit everyone from Forks. And my mom in Arizona. I miss them. No regrets though. I would rather miss them then be away from you." He smiled sadly. _

"_I probably shouldn't have said that." Crap. _

"_No. I'm glad you told me. I really am sorry." I rolled my eyes. That's when it hit me like a thousand bricks……Vampire._

_End Flashback. _

We met a very nice nomad and his mate. The nomad, Tyler (irony, but not him.) and his mate Monica. (A.N. TEEHEE!! Hey Channel we should have them read this!! I should put Alynn and you know whom in the sequel!!) Tyler had the power to morph. But not into other things, he could change his appearance and those who he chooses. So since I had this power we decided to spend the rest of our vacation in Forks. Except for a week and a half that we spent in Arizona. So here Edward and I were sitting in a plane on the way back home. That was when I was hit with a vision.

_Vision _

_Every one was in the living room of our home. We were all covered in gasoline. The pack was there to. Rosalie was dry sobbing, while Emmett tried to comfort her. Channel was crying up a storm with Shayne trying to soothe her. Danny was standing there with the look as if he was broken of something but depressed. Mathew was staring out the window in deep thought. Esme was also dry sobbing into Carlisle's shirt. Alice was currently sitting in the arms of Jasper. Edward and I were in a mental attack. We were hit with horrible mental images from every one, they had plans for us if we didn't cooperate. The smell of vampire was fresh. I looked around to see that some one was missing…………… Kelly. _

_End Vision. _

I stared into Edward's eyes. I had let him into the vision. We were going to make phone calls as soon as the plane landed. We were in a lot of danger.

We had landed at the airport. Alice and Jasper were already they're waiting for us. I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial Carlisle's number. _Ring……Ring…… Ring……ring…… _he wasn't picking up. Every one was already calling the others. No one was answering his or her phone. _We were in a lot of trouble. _

We were caught. We rushed home…… into a trap. We were currently in the living room of our home with the pack at our side. We were covered in gasoline and Aro stood in front of us with an unlit match.

_Flashback._

_We had finally got in contact with every one. Except for Kelly. Apparently she was out hunting with Mat. We met at the hospital and rushed home. We pulled up to the house. We could smell the scent of the other vampires. I recognized them in a heartbeat……… The Volturi. I could feel Edward tense up along side me. We rushed into the house, where we were drenched by some liquid and shoved into a tight circle. There the pack lay. They were knocked out. But slowly waking up. We were all confused. The stuff that was poured onto us was gasoline, it was easy to tell. We all turned to see a smug looking Aro. _

"_Ah……… I am glad that you all have finally arrived." _

_Alice P.O.V._

_Aro looked straight at me. _

"_Young Alice." Jasper stepped in front of me in protection. "No worries friend Jasper. I do not wish to harm you or your mate." Jasper moved but didn't relax. "So, young Alice. I assume that you are confused that you didn't see us. Well you can thank you're your niece, Kelly, is it?" Rosalie jumped for Aro but was knocked down by an invisible force field. Emmett rushed forward to help her. _

"_What the hell do you want with her?" All of a sudden I could smell her. _

_Rosalie P.O.V. _

_I lunged at Aro. He better not lay a fucking hand on my daughter. That was when he scent hit us. Oh no. _

Kelly P.O.V.

Aro's words sunk in.

"What do you want Aro? We have done no wrong here."

"Ah…. My young naive friend, you see, you are born to vampires, you are very powerful, am I correct?" I nodded. "Well you have two choices, either 1. you come with us back to Voltera, or 2. your family and friends parish." Mathew took a step in front of me. Some how he was then thrown into the middle of the circle of my family. Now I was alone. I looked to my family. I saw that the pack was now waking up. Channel met me with pleading eyes. She was leaning on Shayne to stay up. I turned back to Aro. I was about to speak.

"Kelly! NO! don't do it!"

"you can't!"

"RUN!!" I was bombarded with shouts from my family. I couldn't kill them. I turned Aro.

"Fine. But you need to promise to never bug any of these vampires or werewolves again. Clear."

"That is very understandable." With that we started to leave.

"Wait, Aro. I wish to say good bye to my family." I turned and hugged my family. The pack was crying, and Rosalie was dry sobbing. I hugged my friends, and gave Danny a good bye kiss. We had an unspoken break up. I finally got to Mathew. He gave me a long meaningful hug. I could feel the electric shock go through my body. "I promise to set you free Cal. I love you." He used my old nickname from our human days. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and I departed. His voice ran through my head. _I promise to set you free……… I promise to set you free………_

The End.

Am I evil or am I evil?? R/R tell me what you think!! Then tell me if I should do a sequel!! PLEASE HURRY!!


	22. AN2! SEQUEL INFO!

HEY

HEY!! A.N.!!

Ok. So I am going to write a sequel. It is called Unspoken promise. But I got my own account. It is xX9SoftballChick9xX so check it out. It will be up in a few days!! Oh and I'm working on a new story. Ill bring it up in the sequel!! LUV YALL!!


	23. sequel info

**I guess no one found my sequel…. So…. It is called Unspoken Promises. It is by xX9SoftballChick9Xx this is me. But I got my own account!!!! So check it out!!! And I am not going to update until I get 5 reviews!!! THANX!!!!**


End file.
